Pulse
by AcSwarovski
Summary: Aunque juro no aliarse con piratas, cometió un error: deberle la vida a uno. Ahora tendrá que convivir con una tripulación que parecen haber salido de una jaula de locos, enfrentarse a desventuras, y para mayor disgusto, se las tendrá que ver con su capitán. Secretos y misterios, serán resueltos a través de una aventura llena de acción y emoción. LAWXOC.
1. Deja de tocar al oso

Titulo: Pulse.

Resumen: Aunque juro no aliarse con piratas, cometió un error: deberle la vida a uno. Ahora tendrá que convivir con una tripulación que parecen haber salido de una jaula de locos, enfrentarse a desventuras, y para mayor disgusto, se las tendrá que ver con su capitán. LAWXOC.

N.A: Sean bienvenidas /os, a mi nuevo fic. Lo primero, es una historia muy excéntrica, ya que e juntado argumentos de juegos y mitología (aunque solo saldrán algunos elementos de estos) mas la trama principal de OP. Lo segundo, la OC será Nicte Black, la misma de mi otro Fic _Hurricane._ (No tenía ganas de pensar en otro personaje, y las chicas de OP no me gustan mucho.) Las palabras, expresiones o nombres con * serán explicados al final del fic.

Disfrutad de la historia:)

Rango M: por el leguaje usado, violencia, cosas algo gore y tal vez lemon.

**Disclaimer:** One piece, no me pertenece, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

…..

Capítulo 1: Deja de tocar al oso.

Isla Ghostflag, una isla de verano en medio del Grand line. Conocida por ser una isla peligrosa y misteriosa, habitada por criminales del mundo entero. Su ciudad principal es Luz perdida, un sitio que personifica la decadencia e inmoralidad en sí. No hay tal cosa como el cielo o el infierno, no hay restricciones, ni limites, la única ley que se cumple es la del más fuerte. Aquí predominaba la rabiosa bestia interna, el monstruo insaciable de cada uno, que solo deseaba saciarse así mismo. Llena de matanzas y destrucción, se encuentra una sociedad caótica, marcada por la violencia.

La administración que maneja la marina está podrida hasta el núcleo. La corrupción estaba al orden del día. Los sindicatos criminales manejan las calles a su merced. Incluso sacrifican a los inocentes por diversión.

Una pequeña sociedad de mercenarios. Resulto entre tanta adversidad. No tienen un nombre fijo, la gente les llama: asesinos, depredadores, renegados, parias… Aunque ellos se hacían llamar Tánatos*. Asesinos que posen talentos inusuales. Encargados de dar muerte a quien fuera a cambio de unos cuantos bellis.

…

Bajo la mirada hacía el cadáver que había en suelo. Era una hermosa escena del crimen. Lucia un rostro deformado por la sorpresa, el dolor y el miedo. Sobre su garganta rajada, descansaba su mano derecha la cual en escasamente unos minutos atrás intentaba desesperadamente detener la hemorragia que se llevaba su vida. Sus ojos miraban moribundos al responsable de su muerte. Como acusándole se su tan temprana defunción.

Incapaz de seguir observando el cuerpo, cerró los ojos. Con un gemido de dolor apoyo su espalda en la pared del callejón. Se dejo caer y sentándose en el suelo húmedo por la lluvia que había caído el día anterior, miro el cielo nocturno. La luna brillaba con fulgor desde lo alto, con las estrellas de compañeras. Derramaba su luz sobre el estrecho callejón, dándole un aspecto aun más macabro de lo que por si era esa inquietante escena.

Jadeando por cansancio y dolor, se permitió el lujo de evaluar su herida. Estiro un poco el cuello, por si así obtenía un mejor ángulo de la zona lastima. Un tajo que atravesaba desde su cintura hasta la espalda, adornaba su cuerpo. Apretó los dientes y ahogo un alarido de dolor en su garganta. La lesión no dejaba de sangrar, era profunda y ardía con cada palpitación que sufría, al menos parecía no haber afectado algún órgano vital. Eso no la mataría. Apretó la mano contra ella y sonrío un poco de forma incrédula.

-Tuche. –Dijo en un murmullo, su voz era suave como la de una mujer. –Has conseguido herirme. Pero aun así, yo gano.

Clavo la mirada en el cuerpo. Pero en sus ojos no había odio, ni siquiera un rastro de resignación o algo que indicase su estado su ánimo. Solo una indiferencia abrumadora.

-No sé quien serías, ni que hacías. –Hablo con calma. –Pero deberías haber comprendido que no era buena idea hacer lo que querías. Ahora estas ahí sin vida, mirándome con culpabilidad. –Se separo de la pared y se acerco al cadáver, arrodillándose junto a este. –La muerte es una vieja historia, pero siempre parece nueva para alguien. Descanse en paz.

Con un gesto lleno de delicadeza y respeto, cerró esos ojos sorprendidos con la punta de los dedos. Dentro de su cabeza sabía que no debía haber mostrado ese respeto por ese pobre diablo. Él fue la victima de su contratato. Si no hubiera atacado y amenazado a la familia del dueño de la taberna principal de la ciudad, no habría sido necesario derramar sangre y él ahora podría estar desperdiciando su tiempo y dinero en algún burdel o tasca, de esta maldita ciudad infestada de criminales.

Con un gruñido se puso de pie. Se quito la capucha y la bufanda llevaba, revelando su condición de mujer. Desde siempre había tenido que ocultar su sexo. Las mujeres de este lugar solo podían hacer dos cosas: vender su culo en las calles o casarse y tener una familia. No había otras cosas más que hacer, era una sociedad machista. Por eso debía ocultarse, o al menos lo debía hacer si quería conservar la cabeza en su sitio. Comprobó que su melena castaña, estuviera en su sitio y cuando se dio por satisfecha, se coloco la bufanda de nuevo y volvió a ponerse su capucha.

….

El caminar se la hacía algo difícil. Con cada paso que daba tenía la sensación de que su cuerpo dolía un poco más, por lo menos su herida dejo de sangrar. Abrió con un suspiro la puerta de madera maciza que daba acceso a la taberna de quien la contrato para asesinar al desgraciado anterior. La gente que llenaba el lugar, miro al recién llegado con recelo. Su aspecto era alarmante.

Con cada paso que daba sus armas tintineaban unas contra otras, dos katanas descansaban en el lado izquierdo de su cadera, en el otro había una daga y una pistola, en los huecos restantes estaban ocupados con algunos bolsillos (que seguramente estaban llenos de artilugios para matar) y cuchillos de lanzar. Su atuendo negro ocultaba su figura, y una capucha y bufanda roja hacia lo mismo con su rostro, brazaletes metálicos en sus dos brazos, pantalones pegados oscuros puntualizados por unas botas de cuero negro, llevaba una faja de color rojo atada a su cintura y sobre esta estaba el cinturón que contenía sus armas y una bolsa negra que goteaba un humor* de color rojo. Se podía apreciar que la faja estaba desgarrada y manchada del mismo líquido que desprendía la bolsa. Estaba herido.

-¡Mirar eso! –Alzo la voz el dueño del local. –El depredador, está herido.

Con una sonrisa divertida sirvió una jarra de cerveza y se la ofreció al objetivo de su burla.

-No vengo a beber. –Negó, en su voz se podía notar un poco la agonía. –Está cumplido. –A tientas busco la bolsa que colgaba de su cinturón, cuando la tenía en su poder la lanzo contra la barra. –Ahora el dinero.

El tabernero miro confuso la bolsa. Al recogerla sus manos que temblaban se mancharon con el líquido viscoso y caliente que emanaba de esta. Con una mezcla de curiosidad y asco, abrió la bolsa y miro su interior. Tuvo que reprimir las nauseas cuando sus ojos vieron un corazón humano sangrante que podía jurar que continuaba latiendo.

-¿Eso te asusta? –Pregunto burlona la asesina. –Dame el dinero. Así no me tendrás que verme más.

-Claro.

-Date prisa.

Observo como el hombre desaparecía detrás de una puerta, llevaba el rostro pálido y en sus ojos se podía notar el horror. Así que seguramente fuera a vomitar, y no le juzgaba, después de haber visto el corazón arrancado cualquiera con un estomago débil hubiese tenido la necesidad de vomitar. "-Espero que no huya y me traiga el dinero. –Pensó sentándose en uno de los taburetes que habían enfrente de la barra. –No quiero tener que soportarlo más. Terminaría matándolo." Y es que su paciencia tenía un límite, y ese tipo conseguía llevarla más allá de este.

…

El tabernero aun seguía desaparecido. El aguante de la asesina se agotaba muy lentamente. Si no venia pronto ese tipo, ella misma se encargaría de enseñarle el significado de la palabra prisa, aunque estaba segura de que él podía perder uno o dos dientes en el proceso.

Sin querer llego a sus oídos una conversación. Miro hacia la dirección de donde venían las voces, sentía curiosidad. Dos hombres que llevaban el uniforme de marine, charlaban de forma animada, ajenos de todo el mundo. Se les quedo mirando con discreción.

-¿Te has enterado? –Pregunto uno. Al ver la cara de desconcierto de su compañero continúo hablando. –Dicen que esta mañana ha llegado un pirata muy fuerte.

-¿Cuál?

-El cirujano de la muerte. El capitán de los piratas Heart, Trafalgar Law. Esta mañana no han dado los carteles de se busca. El muy cabrón tiene un buen precio.

Dejo de espiar la conversación. Su cerebro no quería registrar esa información y menos tener que tragarse lo del pirata. Prefería no tener nada que ver con ellos. En Ghostflag, los piratas venían atraídos por la violencia de la isla y algunos rumores. Pero pocos conseguían salir vivo de allí, y los que lo hacían estaban algo traumatizados por las cosas que habían visto y vivido en la isla.

Entonces algo más llamo su atención. En una esquina mal iluminada de la taberna, había un grupo algo raro. Uno de sus dos componentes era un oso polar que vestía un mono naranja con un extraño símbolo impreso en la espalda de este. Una especie de cara de color negro que parecía que se burlaba de ella. Estaba confusa, y con cuidado se levanto. El oso parecía que hablaba y todo. Creyendo que eso era una alucinación por la falta de sangre, se acerco al peculiar animal y le pellizco la oreja.

-¿Eh? –El oso musito mirándola con sus ojillos negros llenos de curiosidad. -¿Qué haces?

-Joder, si habla de verdad y todo.

-Lo siento.

El animal agacho la cabeza, un poco deprimido. La joven asesina aun seguía sobando la oreja del oso, ignorando la mirada de que le echaba el compañero de la fiera. No podía creer la suavidad del pelaje blanco de la bestia, era real. El oso parecía algo feliz de que le acariciasen la oreja, y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-Deja de tocar al oso, tipo raro-ya. –Una voz la saco de su mundo. –Lo vas a desgastar.

Cuando encaro al dueño de la voz lo primero en que se fijo era en el gorro blanco con motas negras que llevaba. Bajo la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos grises tan fríos y calculadores enmarcados con ojeras que la analizaban de forma descarada. Cuanto más le observaba más nerviosa se ponía, su piel de caramelo, el pelo negro con reflejos azules, las patillas, la perilla y los pequeños pendientes de aros dorados que tenía, dos en cada oreja. Era atractivo.

Siguió mirándole a él y su atuendo, una sudadera amarilla y negra con el mismo símbolo del mono naranja del oso impresa en el pecho, aun parecía que se burlaba de ella, la llevaba arremangada hasta los codos mostrando así sus brazos y manos tatuados, vaqueros azules desgastados con las mismas motas que en el sombrero y zapatos negros. Detrás de él había una nodachi negra con cruces blancas lacadas en ella, la empuñadura parecía un peluche y tenía una cinta con borlas roja que la envolvía El desprendía un aire oscuro, secreto y reservado que parecía que la asfixiaba.

-¿Es real? –Pregunto ella incrédula. –Es extraño ver un oso así.

El tipo de ojos grises la miro con una sonrisa y dijo:

-Claro que es real.

-Menos mal, pensé que estaba viendo una alucinación o algo.

Sonrío al oso y le dio una suave palmada en la cabeza. Comprobando que era real.

-¿Estas herido? –Pregunto el animal, había notado la evidencia de la herida. -¿Te duele?

Ella rio un poco, ese bicho peludo era adorable.

-Solo es un rasguño. –Contesto la joven negando con la cabeza. –No me matara.

-Me parece que es más que eso. –Decidió el pelinegro, con el rostro serio. –Mejor que te vea un medico.

-No tengo confianza en los médicos de aquí. –Espeto ella. –Además….-Se interrumpió algo pensativa. –No tengo dinero.

-Entonces creo que morirás de una infección.

-Prefiero morir de eso a que un matasanos se adelante y acabe con mi existencia. –Dijo la asesina. –Los médicos son todos unos charlatanes. Los que de verdad son buenos, son caros y no suelen atender a los de mi clase.

-¿Los de tu clase?

Él la miro con sus ojos grises llenos de curiosidad, la charla que estaba manteniendo con el herido era extrañamente interesante. Ella se mordió la lengua, había cometido el error de hablar de más.

-Los pobres. –Invento sobre la marcha. Aunque parecía que no había saciado la curiosidad del pelinegro. –El dinero mueve el mundo. –Se apresuro a añadir.

-¿Por eso matas? –Soltó el tipo con una sonrisa. El rostro de la joven se quedo inexpresivo. -Me he tomado la libertad de observar la conversación que mantenías con el tabernero. ¿Lo que había en esa bolsa?-Se detuvo un momento para disfrutar del momento. -¿Era un corazón humano? –Añadió sonriendo de forma algo sádica.

-Bingo, esa es mi marca. –Contesto más tranquila la joven. -¿Te interesan mis servicios? Aunque ahora estoy un poco tocado. No me importaría formar un contrato cuando esté recuperado. (N.A: Habla en masculino porque oculta que es mujer)

-No necesito formar un contrato.

-Lastima. Entonces me voy.

-Espera asesino-ya. –Se apresuro a decir el pelinegro. -¿Quieres que te cure?

¿Curar? Se extraño al escuchar esa palabra. No entendía muy bien las intenciones de ese tipo, primero la dice que se largue a buscar un medico y ahora era él quien se ofrecía a sanarle la herida.

-¿Eres medico?

-Mejor. –Contesto él. –Soy cirujano.

-¿Cómo el cirujano de la muerte?

-Ese soy yo, asesino-ya.-Afirmo él sonriendo. –Trafalgar Law.

Ahora sí que estaba confusa. El había afirmado que era ese pirata que buscaban los marines porque tenía una recompensa alta. Eso significaba que si le entregaba tendría la cantidad suficiente de dinero para permitirse una vida acomodada. Una bombilla que llevaba apagada años, se encendió en su cabeza. Podía aceptar su oferta, y una vez que su herida estuviera sanada podría asesinar al pirata y obtener la recompensa. Pero desecho esa idea, no quería saber nada de piratas.

-Que amable. –Dijo ella con una sonrisa. -¿Pero porqué?

Parecía que había hecho la pregunta del millón. El se calló de la nada y la miraba con expresión seria.

-Eres interesante. –Contesto Trafalgar recuperando la sonrisa. –Y no soy amable. Solo quiero que te unas a mi tripulación.

¿Formar parte de la tripulación de un pirata? Ni loca.

-Gracias por la oferta, pero creo que pasare.

-¿Por qué?

-Los médicos me inspiráis poca confianza. –Dijo ella de forma despreocupada. –Y más si son piratas. Hasta la vista, Cirujano de la muerte.

-Ven con nosotros. –El oso dijo mirándola fijamente. –No te hará nada malo.

-¿Y cómo sé, que no me matara luego?

-No mato a las cosas que me interesan. –Contesto molesto Law. –No todas.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda a ella. Trafalgar estaba algo mal de la cabeza.

-No quiero. –Se negó ella dándose la vuelta. –Gracias, pero no.

Hecho a caminar lo más deprisa que su herida la permitía. Quería escapar de ese tipo, pero su mala suerte no acabaría ahí.

-¡Es ese capitán! –Exclamo señalándola el tabernero. Había regreso junto a dos marines. –Él es el asesino.

Ella se detuvo y con una maldición en la boca se resigno a que tendría que huir. Estaba demasiado débil para luchar y no quería morir. Así que puso pies en polvorosa y huyo dándose la vuelta, dirección a la salida de atrás. Pero una mano la agarro del hombro obligándola a que se detuviera. De reojo miro nerviosa la mano esta lucía un tatuaje, en cada falange de los dedos había una letra. Si juntabas todas tenias por resultado la palabra: Death.

Trago saliva algo nerviosa y asustada miro al dueño de la mano. Cuando sus ojos verdes coincidieron con los grises de Trafalgar, sintió algo de alivio. Pero luego volvió a su estado de alerta y bruscamente se giro hacia él.

-¿Me vas a entregar? –Pregunto en un susurro. –No es por nada pero a ti también te buscan.

Trafalgar sonrío y la agarro por el brazo para acto seguida colocarla a su lado.

-No te muevas de aquí. –Ordeno retirando la mano. –Bepo, dámela. –Estiro el brazo y el oso le dio la nodachi. Una vez que tenía la espada en su poder, sonrío de forma sádica. –Ahora me deberás la vida.

Continuara….

…

*Tánatos: Es la personificación de la muerta en la mitología griega.

*Humor: Liquido.

Bien, por mi parte no tengo nada más que añadir, dejar reviews.;) Estos hacen que me motive para continuar la historia. Contarme cositas, si os gusta, si lo odiáis, si os da igual. Si tenéis alguna sugerencia, me haría muy feliz que me dijerais. Venga hasta luego. :D


	2. ¿Cómo escondes eso?

**N.A: **Holaaa! Princesas y princesos. Aquí os traigo otro capítulo de Pulse. Y antes de dar comienzo al cap…Thanks for the reviews, me animan un motón :D

**Advertencia: **El siguiente relato contiene violencia y temas sensibles. Esta bajo tu responsabilidad leerlo o no.

Disfrutar de la historia :D

…...

Capítulo 2: ¿Cómo escondes eso?

Morirse no era opción. La asesina miro de forma desconcertada al pirata de su lado. No lograba entender cuáles eran sus intenciones.

"¿Qué le deberé la vida? –Pensó haciendo una mueca de desagrado que oculto su bufanda. –Primero veremos si sales vivo de esta."

Así que plantada en medio de una taberna que se había convertido en un capo de batalla, se preparo para luchar. Desenfundo la pistola del cinturón y apunto a uno de los marines en la cabeza. No pensaba cumplir las órdenes de Trafalgar, en primer lugar porque él no era nadie para mandarle algo, y en segundo lugar porque tenía la sensación de que algo aun peor acurraría si obedecía.

-Entrégate, asesino. –Dijo un marine de forma altiva. –Y también tú, pirata. –Había notado la presencia de Trafalgar. El marine apunto a ambos crimíneles con su rifle y sonrío. –Dos en uno.

Trafalgar sonrío de lado y adopto una postura de combate.

-Room. –Murmuro. La taberna quedo engullida por una especie de cúpula azul que estaba por encima de los marines y el dueño de la tasca. Blandió su nadochi un par de veces y los que estaban dentro del área azul fueron desmembrados. –Shambles. –Añadió comenzando a mover las manos. Las partes del cuerpo de los marines y el tabernero comenzaron a fusionarse unas con otras de forma completamente ilógica. Trafalgar sonrío al escuchar los gritos de pánico de sus víctimas, sonriendo de forma desdeñosa miro a la asesina. -¿Qué te parece?

Ella no tenía palabras. Impresionada por la habilidad de Trafalgar, guardo su pistola. No tenía nada que hacer, Law se había llevado toda la diversión.

-Arrogante. –Dijo ella ocultando su sorpresa. Miro al pirata con desprecio. –Lo único que haces así es alargar la agonía, es mejor darles una muerte rápida.

Trafalgar se quedo serio. Esperaba halagos o frases de admiración, lo que recibió fue un regaño por parte de la asesina. Se cruzo de brazos y observó a esta sin perder detalle, aunque se podía notar que estaba un poco molesto. Ella vago por la cantina hasta quedar enfrente del tabernero. Miro la cabeza de este, estaba pegada a un torso de marine y no dejaba de gritar incoherencias. Aburrida saco la daga de su vaina y le señalo con la punta de ella al tabernero.

-Teníamos un trato. –Hablo con frialdad. –Lo has roto. ¿Sabes qué significa eso?

-¡Aléjate, demonio!

Un grito de pánico salió de la boca del traidor. La miraba con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo y la confusión, cosa que solo aburría a la asesina. Sin más dilación clavo la daga en el cráneo del tabernero. La daga atravesó tejido, musculo y hueso, produciendo un sonido visceral y quedado incrustada en el cerebro, dándole una muerte rápida.

-Traidor. –Susurro retirando la daga y haciendo un movimiento rápido retiro la sangre acumulada en esta. –Más triste que la muerte, es la manera de morir. Descansa en paz. –Cerró los ojos de su víctima con cuidado. –Desgraciado. –Añadió por lo bajo.

-Respetas demasiado a los muertos. –Dijo el oso un poco confuso. –Para ser un asesino a sueldo.

Ella miro al oso con una sonrisa, se acerco a él y le dio una suave palmada en la tripa.

-Es porque no quiero ganarme más enemigos en el infierno. –Explico ella de forma simple. –Elegí esta vida por necesidad, lo único que me queda es ser respetuoso con la muerte.

-Me debes la vida. –Informo el pirata mirándola impasible. –Te unirás a mi tripulación, así saldaras la deuda.

La asesina lanzó una mirada cargada de resentimiento a Trafalgar. Ella aún no había aceptado los términos de ese contrato "fantasma", ni si quiera tenía ganas de hacerlo. Se encogió de hombros indiferente y comenzó a desbalijar la taberna. Un muerto no necesitaba eso ya y ella aún quería el dinero del contrato que formo con el traidor, había cumplido su palabra y asesino a su objetivo, lo menos que podía hacer era reclamar las ganancias.

…...

Palpo orgullosa el bolsillo de su cinturón donde guardaba el dinero, había engordado lo suficiente para poder sobrevivir unas pocas semanas. El dinero ya no era un problema, pero la demanda del pirata continuaba presente.

No tenía nada en contra de Trafalgar o el oso, él la había ayudado a deshacerse de los marines y el animal era una cucada. Pero al ser pirata y encima medico, las dos cosas que más odiaba ella, no quería tener nada con él.

-Me largo. –Anuncio ella dispuesta a salir por la puerta. –Hasta la vista, Cirujano de la muerte y oso.

Se despidió con un gesto vago de la mano y salió de la taberna.

Trafalgar no conforme con la actitud de la asesina, decidió seguirla. Le dio una mirada rápida al oso y sonrío de forma divertida. Su obstinada mente, no le dejaría en paz si no lograba convencer a la asesina de que se uniera a su tripulación. Y si hacía falta, lo haría por la fuerza.

…

Afuera en las frías y oscuras calles de Luz perdida. Law seguía con calma y discreción a su presa. La asesina. Su cabeza araño la idea de que el misterioso asesino herido, era una mujer. Lo había notado en la forma de su cuerpo, mucho más menudo y lleno de curvas que el de un varón promedio, y ni hablemos de su voz más suave y melodiosa. Podía engañar a cualquiera con su disfraz, pero a él no. Mentalmente se anoto un punto, su parte más observadora era espectacular.

La siguió hasta lo que parecía ser una biblioteca antigua. Entro en el local y un olor intenso y viciado llego a su nariz. La librería era un lugar pequeño, pero tan bien colocado que daba la sensación de amplitud, las estanterías en línea una detrás de otra, el pequeño mostrador lleno de libros amontonados y papeles revueltos, parecía ser un lugar abandonado, pero extrañamente aun quedaban rastros de que había vida dentro en ella, aunque fuera de arañas tan grandes como su mano.

Un humo gris espeso salía de una puerta cerrada que destacaba entre tanta estantería llena de libros y polvo, el humo traía un aroma penetrante cargado de matices. Enseguida asocio el olor con el opio.

"-¿Un fumadero ilegal? –Pensó tranquilo acercándose a la puerta. –Que novedad."

Rondando los ojos en un gesto de ironía se acerco a la entrada. Ya había notado que Luz perdida era una ciudad sórdida y corrupta, eso solo lo hacía más interesante. Decidido abrió la puerta, pensaba encontrarse con una salita llena de cachimbas, tipos fumados hasta las cejas y mucho más humo. Por eso no supo cómo reaccionar ante la escena que ocurría ante sus ojos.

En un catre diminuto pegado a la pared, había una mujer sentada en él, ella estaba fumando una pipa que supuso que estaba llena de opio, de forma despreocupada mientras se quitaba la venda que ocultaba sus senos. Completamente ajena de su presencia la mujer continuaba con su tarea, y con un gruñido molesto destapo su pecho.

-¿Cómo escondes eso? –Law no pudo controlar su lengua al ver el prominente pecho de la chica. No comprendía como una simple venda podía ocultar sus senos así de simple. Esta se alarmo y corriendo se tapo el pecho con las manos y le miro con intenciones homicidas. –Esto….Hola ¿Asesino-ya.?

Law se sorprendió a sí mismo actuando como un crío. Pero no tuvo tiempo de darle más importancia a eso, unas manos le agarro de la sudadera que llevaba y en cuestión de segundos tenía la cara de mala leche de la joven pegada casi a la suya. Sus ojos verdes echaban dardos y si las miradas matasen, él estaría disfrutando de un paseo en la barca de Caronte*.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Grazno la joven. – ¿No sabes el significado de la palabra "No"? –Le soltó y le dio la espalda, revelando parte de su herida. –Lárgate.

Confirmado, esa chica era la asesina. No le sorprendió ya que era consciente de este curioso dato. Sus ojos grises la analizaban, era una chica alta, de piel pálida y curvas sensuales. Es su espalda tenía un tatuaje que ocupaba la mayor parte de esta, era un par de alas emplumadas que nacían en la altura de los omoplatos y morían un poco más allá de su trasero. Aunque solo tenía ojos para la tan exquisita herida que tenía en el costado, estaba comenzando a cicatrizar pero lo más posible era que se infectase y provocases lesiones tan serias…como la muerte. Le costó creerse que esa mujer fuera tan fuerte, tenía un aspecto más bien débil y frágil.

Trafalgar volvío a sus sentidos y sonrío de forma algo socarrona. Pasando de la petición de la chica que se estaba poniendo un sujetador. Se acerco a ella y poso una mano en la herida de esta. Su sonrisa se ensancho cuando un ruido de dolor salió de la garganta de la joven. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, reabrió la herida con el dedo índice, provocando que esta volviera a sangrar y de forma cruel metió el dedo hurgando dentro de la herida. Antes de que la chica se diera la vuelta la agarro con su mano libre de las muñecas fuertemente y la inmovilizo. Le gustaba escuchar los gemidos de sufrimiento de la chica, mientras esta temblaba y se retorcía de dolor bajo su toque. Estaba tan concentrada en aguantar la tortura que no hizo nada por defenderse.

-Parece que necesitas un medico. –Sugirió Law sacando el dedo de la herida. –Esa herida tiene muy mala pinta. –Sonrío de forma cruel y soltándola se separo de la chica. -¿Te curo, asesina-ya? –Añadió burlón lamiendo la sangre de su dedo.

La asesina se arrodillo jadeando, llevándose las manos desesperadamente a la lesión para parar la hemorragia. Cuando consiguió un poco de estabilidad comenzó a reírse como una loca. Miro a Law con una sonrisa peligrosa y dijo:

-Parece que sí. Pero no quiero quiero que vuelvas ha hacer eso, bastardo.

Siguió riéndose mientras recogía la pipa que dejo encima de la cama y se la llevo a la boca para darle una calada profunda.

-¿Tengo buen sabor? –Pregunto ella de forma retorica refiriéndose al gusto de su sangre, se levanto. No pudo retener más un alarido de dolor. –Esta te la guardo.

El sufrimiento era palpable en su voz. Trafalgar puso una expresión sería, esa chica era una masoquista. En vez de suplicar que la ayudase, solo se le ocurrió bromear.

-Eres una mujer rara. –Dijo él levantando una ceja escéptico. –Ríndete y únete a mí. Aunque no me importaría obligarte a ello por la fuerza.

-Dioses, que eres un… ¿Violador? –La joven soltó sin contemplaciones, con las vendas que se había quitado antes intento hacerse un torniquete. –No te pega esa imagen...mucho. –Añadió sonriendo.

"-Definitivamente esta loca. – Pensó el pirata poniendo los ojos en blanco. –No se quiere enterar de que está en peligro. O el opio ya ha hecho su parte"

…...

Trafalgar presiono la punta de la aguja sobre la herida de la chica. Comenzó a cosérsela mientras, la joven asesina soltaba gruñidos bajitos de molestia, cada vez que la herramienta entraba y salía de su carne.

Las manos expertas del cirujano se movían con una profesionalidad intachable. Le costaba creer que las manos que la reabrieron la herida, fuesen las mismas que se la cerraron. Miro como Law estaba concentrado en su tarea y en su cabeza se formo un pensamiento que nunca diría a los cuatro vientos. El era atractivo, pero un también era un enfermo, homicida, maniaco, psicópata, sediento de sangre.

-Supongo que te debo una. – Hablo ella tranquila,sonriendo un poco. –Dame un nombre y tendrás el corazón de esa persona.

Continuara…

…...

*Caronte: Era el encargado de llevar las almas de los muertos al inframundo en la mitología griega.

**N.A: **Bien, cortito pero con sustancíaXD, por mi parte no tengo nada más que añadir, dejar reviews.;) Estos hacen que me motive para continuar la historia. Contarme cositas, si os gusta, si lo odiáis, si os da igual. Si tenéis alguna sugerencia, me haría muy feliz que me dijerais. Venga hasta luego. :D


	3. ¿Te has enamorado de mí?

**N.A: **Holaaa! Princesas y princesos. Aquí os traigo otro capítulo de Pulse. Y antes de dar comienzo al cap…Thanks for the reviews, me motivan mucho. ;)

**Advertencia: **El siguiente relato contiene violencia, temas sensibles y lime. Esta bajo tu responsabilidad leerlo o no.

Disfrutar de la historia. :D

…

Capítulo 3: ¿Te has enamorado de mí?

El burdel era un gran sitió para recaudar información sobre sus objetivos. La dueña del lugar era una aliada suya así que estaban acostumbradas a verla. Ella iba allí solo por pura rutina, no le interesaba los asuntos que trataban en esa clase de lugares, pero debía reconocer que la gente que trabaja en el burdel siempre le daba algo de información a cambio de algunos bellis o favores.

Su objetivo era el almirante de la marina "Iron", llamado así por tener la habilidad de una fruta del diablo que le permitía cubrirse de una capa de hierro que le protegía de los ataques enemigos, una habilidad un poco absurda a cuanto requiere a fluidez de movimientos y agilidad, pero altamente ofensiva y protectora. Debía eliminarlo de la forma más discreta posible.

El almirante pasaba la noche con una dama caprichosa en cada brazo. Las usaba para sentirse más hombre y poder alardear. Sin duda cada cortesana conocía secretos que a ese tipo les gustaría enterrar. Por suerte a las prostitutas les interesaba más el dinero que la discreción.

-Has vuelto, Tánato. –Una cortesana rubia vestida con un vestido demasiado revelador, la saludó con una sonrisa picara, enganchándose en su brazo y ronzando su pecho contra este. -¿Vienes por trabajo o por placer? –Añadió con una risa juguetona.

La asesina se zafo del agarre de la prostituta y siguió su camino hacia el despacho de la dueña. No quería saber nada de cortesanas. Dejando tras de sí a la chica rubia malhumorada echando pestes sobre su persona y dudando sobre su sexualidad, hizo oídos sordos y llamo a la puerta de madera que daba acceso al despacho de la dueña del prostíbulo.

No tardo mucho en oír la voz de esta dándola permiso para entrar. Lo primero que noto al entrar fue la ostentosa decoración, colores oscuros que creaban un contexto tórrido, imágenes que representaban el placer el carnal por todos lados…en fin un ambiente cargado de erotismo.

-¿A qué vienes, tánato? –Pregunto la dueña del burdel, sonriendo de forma sugerente y con una mirada lujuriosa en sus ojos. Le gustaban los tipos misteriosos. -¿Placer o trabajo?

La asesina puso los ojos en blanco, siempre con las mismas preguntas la recibían. Agito esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se centro en su misión.

-¿Qué me cuantas de "Iron"?-Pregunto la asesina con voz ronca. Después de que Trafalgar la reprendiera por su falta de poco entusiasmo por ocultar su sexo, tuvo que forzar su garganta para que su voz sonase un poco más varonil. –No me hagas perder el tiempo.

-Me encantan los dominantes. Lástima que no puedo hablar de eso.

La cortesana jefe sonriendo como una arpía sedienta de sangre –Aunque en realidad quería dinero. – rodeo con sus brazos la cadera de la asesina y con una mano hizo tintinear la bolsa donde llevaba el dinero. La joven aparto a la cortesana y con un movimiento rápido se saco un puñado de bellis y sonrío de forma cínica al ver la cara iluminada por la felicidad de la puta.

-¿Qué puedes decirme sobre ese marine?

-No mucho, solo que es orgulloso hasta la medula y le gusta los vicios caros.

La joven puso una cara de molestia, esa información ya la sabía media isla. No contenta con la respuesta de la mujer, guardo el dinero de nuevo y se cruzo de brazos, esperando una respuesta que la convenciese más. La cortesana ante eso solo pudo mirarla de forma hostil y poner los brazos en jarra lo más digna que pudo.

-Eso no es mucho. –Replico la asesina de forma calmada. –Dime algún detalle más y quedaremos en paz.

-Tiene intenciones de quedarse aquí toda la noche. –Declaro la puta. –Es una de las habitaciones más caras. Mis chicas ya lo han agotado un poco y creo que también estará borracho. Puedes proceder como quieras.

-¿Algo más?-Tiro de la cuerda la joven, enfatizando más sus palabras haciendo tintinear su bolsillo de dinero. –Puedo ser muy generoso.

-Está bien, nosotras nos encargaremos de deshacernos el cuerpo. Pero recuerda que las noticias vuelan.

La cortesana sonrió al recibir una buena compensación a su información. Como un fantasma, la asesina desaparecía entre las paredes del prostíbulo.

….

Podía escuchar los gemidos de placer que procedían de la habitación donde se encontraba "Iron", puso un mueca de desagrado no pensaba que fueran tan ruidosos. Volviendo a su compostura, pensó en algo para infiltrase dentro de la habitación. Sabía que como iba vestida llamaría la atención y todo su plan de ser discreta se iría a la mierda.

Maldiciendo al pirata por su terrible elección. Se escondió dentro de uno de los cuartos que no se utilizaba y comenzó a quitarse las armas y su ropa. La única manera de cometer su mandado y de pasar desapercibida era disfrazarse y hacerse pasar por una cortesana. Cuando consiguió parecer una mujer, salió caminando tranquilamente por el corredor hasta quedar enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de donde salían esos ruidos tan ofensivos.

"-Maldito bastardo. –Pensó la asesina cerrando los ojos para calmar su frustración. –Esta me la pagas Trafalgar, me sentiré orgullosa cuando sea tu sangre la que resbale por entre mis dedos."

Sentía nauseas, la sola idea de tener que hacer eso la echaban para atrás, pero no tendría otra alternativa. Humillada y avergonzada de estar completamente desnuda, tuvo la decencia de atarse su bufanda roja alrededor de su cintura para tapar su herida. –Al menos Trafalgar era útil para algo y supo curársela bien. - Adopto una actitud inocente y entro en la habitación, dejando su miedo atrás.

…

El almirante "Iron" no había visto nunca una belleza como esa en su vida. Su rostro sonrojado que mostraba inocencia y excitación, solo podía pertenecer a un ángel pícaro. Sus labios rojizos y carnosos entreabiertos, produciendo suaves jadeos, su cuerpo de piel de porcelana temblando ligeramente, su pelo castaño claro tapando su voluminoso pecho escondiéndolo de forma provocativa, su piernas largas que escondían ese tesoro que él ansiaba, pero que las manos de la joven delicadas y elegantes tapaban con pudor. Esa chica debía de haberse escapado del cielo. Y la tela roja que llevaba alrededor de su cintura, sola la hacía parecer más un regalo divino.

-Ven aquí pequeña. –Ordenó el suavemente tendiéndola una mano para que ella se la cogiera. –Debes ser nueva nunca te había visto. –Sonrío con picardía cuando la joven se la cogió. La arrastro hasta él y con una mirada de desdén despacho a todas las cortesanas que estaban detrás de él tiradas en la cama. –Largaos.

Las chicas miraron enfadadas a la recién llegada, y comentado cosas entre ellas abandonaron la habitación. La joven asesina lo único que pudo hacer ante eso fue rezar para que no encontrasen su ropas y armas y la delatasen. Tragándose el asco que le producía ser tocada por "Iron" se acerco a él y poso sus manos en los hombros de este y comenzó a masajearlos.

-Que juguetona eres. –Dijo él cerrando los ojos. –Me vendrá bien liberar tensiones.

La asesina vio allí su oportunidad para deshacerse del marine. Con una sonrisilla malvada, condujo sus manos hacía el cuello de él y lo rodeó con ambas, para luego obligar al cuello a girarse en un ángulo imposible. Escucho el sonido de los huesos fracturarse y aparto las manos enseguida. Le había roto el cuello.

-Tensiones liberadas. –Se burlo ella. –Quien muere paga sus deudas. Descanse en Paz.

Cerró los ojos de su víctima con delicadeza y corriendo fue a recuperar sus cosas. "Iron" no volvería a disfrutar del sexo ni de nada.

…..

Llegó a la librería que era su hogar en un santiamén. Escapar del prostíbulo fue fácil, aunque le costó bastante volver a la habitación donde descansaba el cadáver de "Iron", para obtener su corazón. Con un suspiro de alivio abrió la puerta de su cuarto y entro en el sin contemplaciones. Soltó una maldición cuando vio al Trafalgar sentado en el suelo tranquilamente bebiéndose la única botella de vino que tenía.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto ella fríamente comenzando a quitarse sus armas. –Lárgate.

El pirata la miro con fastidio, odiaba recibir órdenes. Pero luego sonrío al ver como ella se había quitado la capucha y la bufanda que escondía su rostro. Los ojos verdes de la joven le miraban con desprecio.

-Qué lenta eres. –Dijo Law, ignorando la pregunta y orden de ella.- ¿Por qué has tardado?

-Déjate de chorradas, pirata.-Le espetó ella molesta, se sentó en el suelo junto a él. –Tengo lo que querías, mira que tener que…-Se interrumpió enseguida. Law la miro divertido, diciéndola con su mirada de acero que continuase. –No pienso decirte nada. –Añadió evitando a duras penas sonrojarse.

-Bonita reacción. Pero dímelo.

-No.

-Dilo.

-Me niego.

-No pienso repetirlo. –La paciencia del pirata comenzaba a perderse. –Dilo. ¿O lo tengo que hacer por la fuerza?

-Ya te lo he dicho, la imagen de violador no te va mucho. –Se río un poco ella. –Está bien te lo diré. Me he tenido que hacer pasar por una puta para asesinarle.

Trafalgar no retuvo su risa al escuchar la confesión, y comenzó a reírse de la chica. Imaginársela como una prostituta sin duda era divertido, pero le hubiese gustado estar presente cuando ocurrió eso. Debía de ser todo un espectáculo. Con una sonrisa torcida miro a la asesina.

-¿Te lo has follado? –Pregunto directo. -¿Por eso has tardado tanto?

La cara que se le quedo a la joven era todo un poema. Medio roja por la vergüenza y el otro tanto por la ira. Ese pirata acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte.

-Claro que no. –Se apresuro a responder ella. –Si lo sé no te digo nada.

-No te enfades mujer. –Le ofreció la botella de vino. Ella la cogió y se quedo mirando el interior de esta pensativa. -¿Qué te pasa?

La joven levanto la mirada un poco sorprendida. No esperaba que el la preguntase eso.

-Nada. –Contesto ella tranquila. –Solo que esto es raro.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tener un pirata a mi lado es algo que nunca pensé que acurraría.

Sonrío un poco y bebió un trago de vino.

-Dime cómo te llamas. –Dijo Law, en todo este tiempo que había pasado junto a la asesina, aun desconocía ese detalle. –Recuerdas cómo te llamas… ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo.

Respondió ella, subrayando sus palabras asintiendo con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podría olvidarse de su propio nombre? Es cierto que había pasado tiempo desde que era capaz de hablar de sí misma tan a la ligera, sobre todo con los asuntos que tenían que ver su origen. Tener su nombre en la punta de la lengua le parecía casi extraño. En cierto modo era un poco triste que se sintiese así.

-Entonces, dímelo. –Law la miro fijamente. –Dime tu nombre, asesina-ya.

-Black, Nicte Black. –El maravilloso nombre se deslizo con facilidad de su lengua, a pesar de sentirse tan ajena. Sonriendo desafiante le devolvió la mirada fija a Law. -¿Contento?

-Eso está mucho mejor. –Sonrió el de lado. –Oficialmente ya perteneces a mi tripulación.

La cabeza de Nicte era un completo torbellino de pensamientos, siendo el más destacado: ¿Qué acabo de hacer? Sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared con la rodilla izquierda levantada y con brazo derecho encima de esta, miro con recelo al pirata. El peligroso cirujano de la muerte, se había apoderado de su vida.

-¿Qué? –Espetó Law, estaba algo cansado de tener los ojos de la joven mirándole de forma hostil. -¿Te has enamorado de mi, asesina-ya?

Sonrío divertido al ver la cara molesta de la chica. Nicte soltó un resoplido, que la dijese eso cuando estaban a tan poca distancia, era peligroso. Una idea se le cruzo por la mente, devolverle su broma pero de forma más bestia.

La joven esbozo una sonrisa tan sugerente que podía derretir hasta el mayor de los icebergs. Con un movimiento rápido se puso a horcajadas encima de él. Se mordió el labio un poco de forma provocativa y coloco sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de él. Disfrutando en secreto de su pequeña trastada, observo el rostro desconcertado y un poco ¿Sonrojado? del pirata.

-¿Y tú de mi? –Le respondió Nicte con una pregunta. Si él quería jugar, jugarían. –Trafalgar. – Añadió en un susurro en el odio de este, alargando el último sonido como un ronroneo.

Mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y con la lengua jugueteo con los pendientes que llevaba él. Law ante tal provocación apretó los dientes para que de su boca no saliera ningún ruido que pudiese delatar la sorpresa que sentía. Nicte apoyo su mano en el pecho de Law, justo de donde se encontraba él corazón, con cada segundo latía más rápido. Sonrío y pretendió levantarse, ya había gastado su broma y quería volver a enfriar el ambiente.

Trafalgar la detuvo abrazándola por la cintura y volviéndola a sentar en su regazo. Con una sonrisa divertida, la miro como diciendo "Tú has sido quien ha comenzado". Había comprendido el juego de la asesina y pensaba devolverle la putada de la misma manera. Nicte se sonrojo violentamente, él había averiguado sus verdaderas intenciones.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar o de actuar. Una boca impaciente, la beso con furia, como un depredador, el deseo y la pasión hacían eco en esa boca. Abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa, quería separase pero en el fondo no quería, se rindió ante aquel contacto. Trafalgar noto como la mujer se dejaba besar y contento profundizo más el beso, obligando a la chica abrir la boca para que en sus lenguas comenzaran una batalla ardiente por el dominio.

Cuando rompieron el contacto por la necesidad de aire, ambos se miraron intensamente. Pero cuando iban a pasar a cosas más serias, unas voces alarmadas y sorprendidas les interrumpieron. Molestos por eso, miraron a los recién llegados con una mirada mortal.

Continuara…..

….

**N.A: **Espero que os haya gustado este cap. ¿Sabéis quienes les interrumpen? Bien, por mi parte no tengo nada más que añadir, dejar reviews, si os gustado…si no también ;) Venga hasta luego (^^)/


	4. La persecución

**N.A: **Holaaa! Princesas y princesos. Aquí os traigo otro capítulo de Pulse.

**Advertencia: **El siguiente relato contiene violencia, temas sensibles. Esta bajo tu responsabilidad leerlo o no.

Disfrutar de la historia. :D

…

Capítulo 4: La persecución.

Nicte se separo del pirata al Momento. Conmocionada se esforzó por huir de los cuatro marines con las espadas ya en mano que hicieron su entrada. Pero justo cuando iba a coger sus armas una espada detuvo su mano siquiera antes de que pudiera rozarlas.

-Así que tú has sido la causante de la muerte del almirante "Iron". –Un marine con una gran cicatriz en su cara dijo de forma seria. –Pobre chica, te espera la horca.

-¿De verdad?

El sarcasmo se notaba en su voz, evidentemente divertida por las palabras del marine. Nunca la cogerían con vida. Miro a Trafalgar con una sonrisa, el podía apañárselas solito, con su poder otorgado por la fruta del diablo debería deshacerse de los marines en un momento. Pero ella debía de escapar de aquella situación antes de que la atrapasen.

-De esta te encargas tu solo. –Nicte anuncio a Law. –Ya te buscare. Y se discreto. -Añadió muy en serio.

Trafalgar la miro con una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Aprovechando la confusión de los marines, quienes parecían aun dudar de la escena que apenas vieron en un momento, Nicte recupero sus armas y se escabulló por la única puerta que había. Comenzó a trotar hacia la salida de la librería y cuando ya estaba en la calle, comenzó a correr mucho más rápido dirección a la libertad.

-¡Detente, asesina! –Un grito se oyó a su espalda. Con una mueca de fastidio Nicte giro la cabeza para ver a dos marines detrás de ella. -¡Zorra!

"¿Escalo? –Pensó ella contemplado la idea de poder escapar por los tejados. –Sera lo mejor."

Nicte dejo de pensar y se centro en seguir corriendo hasta el muro de una casa, cuando estaba a punto colisionar contra él, evito el golpe saltando hacia la pared. La escalo como si fuera una lagartija hasta el tejado. Se detuvo un momento para recuperar algo de aire y para echar un vistazo hacia abajo, los marines intentaban a duras penas escalar el muro. Se encaramo hacía el otro extremo del techo y vio que abajo había un abismo negro como la boca de un lobo, aun quedaban algunas horas para el alba y la oscuridad dificultaría su vía de escape.

-No fue una buena idea.

Se reprocho a sí misma. Pero no tuvo más tiempo de lamentarse, los marines la habían alcanzado. Nicte experimento un destello de miedo al ver como estos se acercaban cada vez más a ella, podía luchar pero no quería. Decidió dejarse llevar por el instinto y este le decía que saltara hacia el abismo. Armándose de valor, dio un impresionante salto de fe, el aire despeinaba su cabello y silbaba en sus oídos mientras volaba. Entonces si saber muy bien como, se encontró en un tejado un poco más bajo, espatarrada y respirando con dificultad. Le gustaba esa sensación de pánico que había tenido segundos atrás, la adrenalina quemaba furiosas sus venas y hacia bombear su corazón tan rápido que lo podría vomitar.

Aun tenia cuerda para un rato más así que se levanto del suelo con una sonrisa arrogante y comenzó a trotar por encima del tejado. Encontrándose más abismos bajos sus pies, algunos de ellos simples callejones, amplias vías públicas y pequeños patios. Su carrera libre continuó unos minutos que le parecieron siglos y cuando parecía que había perdido a los marines, se permitió el lujo de descansar un poco.

…

Las primeras luces del amanecer se filtraron por los huecos que dejaban las cortinas desgarradas del pequeño cuarto abandonado donde Nicte había pasado la noche. Y es que después de una persecución por los tejados, su cuerpo estaba dolorido y fue el único lugar donde podía pasar desapercibida.

Un rayo de sol le ilumino su cara, que hizo que se despertara. Muy despacio abrió un ojo y un destello la cegó un poco, puso una mano entre su rostro y la luz. Cuando consiguió que el brillo no la molestase tanto, se percato de que en su mano había una pequeña rozadora, estaba segura que se la tuvo que hacer cuando escalaba, se prometió que usaría guantes para evitar eso. Parpadeo unas cuanta veces y se incorporo, pero al mínimo movimiento noto una punzada de dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Cuando se calmo un poco el dolor, dio los buenos días con un largo bostezo y estirándose como un gato. Otra vez una punzada recorrió su cuerpo.

-Joder. –Siseo apretando los dientes. –Que molesto. Pensé que tenía la escalada dominada, es todo culpa tuya, viejo. –Se calló de repente. Una sensación de soledad la invadió, habían pasado años desde que hablo con esa persona. –Supongo que aun no termino por acostumbrarme a esto.

Se levanto y salió de aquella habitación ruinosa que estaba a punto de caerse. Paseando por los tejados de la ciudad, no se atrevía a bajar a tierra firme, llego hasta la plaza principal de Luz perdida. Bajo su mirada Nicte observo como los marines habían comenzado una campaña para buscarla. Sonrío de forma nerviosa, ahora era la criminal más buscada de la isla, cuando debía seguir siendo una criminal anónima. Entonces recordó al pirata, había dejado a Trafalgar más solo que la una. ¿Abría conseguido escapar? ¿Estaría arrestado? ¿Los marines habrían acabado con su vida? Ante lo último frunció los labios, debía ser ella quien acabase con la vida de ese infame pirata.

-Tks, por tu bien espero que sigas vivo. –Murmuro Nicte, poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Y ahora te tengo que buscar. Pero primero iré a casa…

Soltó un suspiro y volvió sobre sus pasos, debía volver a su hogar para recuperar al menos algo de valor para ella. Pero estaba segura de que la librería estaría bajo vigilancia.

….

Los marines habían revuelto la estancia y era evidente que habían confiscado gran número de libros y documentos. El caos general reinante, estanterías caídas, papeles y hojas de libros arrancadas y desperdigadas por el suelo, libros por todas partes, sillas volcadas, cajones descolocados, eso no facilitaría su tarea de buscar sus cosas de valor. Pero Nicte conocía esa polvorienta librería como la palma de su mano y gozaba de buena vista, no sería difícil encontrarlo.

A tientas busco en una de la esquinas la tabla de madera del suelo que sobresalía, manteniendo todo el rato el oído a alerta por si venían más marines. Creyó distinguir la tabla que estaba más suelta que las demás, con el corazón en un puño toco la tabla y la arranco de un tirón del suelo. Cuando retiro la tabla esta dejo un hueco considerable en el suelo, con una sonría metió la mano dentro de hoyo y con la punta de sus dedos noto algo frio, había encontrado lo que buscaba.

Con un movimiento rápido se apodero del objeto y lo saco a la superficie. Era una caja de metal, de pequeñas proporciones y con una calavera humana grabada en la tapa. Entonces recordó que esa caja se abría con una llave y la llave estaba dentro de un arcón en su habitación. Corriendo fue a su cuarto e ignorando el desastre que estaba hecho, busco el dichoso arcón que estaba pegado a una pared.

Rezando que por dentro estuviese intacto, lo abrió y comprobó que efectivamente estaba todo es su sitio. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que dentro estaba una túnica con capucha de color blanco, la cogió y la observo durante un largo rato.

El arcón contenía además unas dagas gemelas, una espada, y una pequeña caja de madera que contenía un par de muñequeras de cuero negro, unas dagas rotas que en lugar de una empuñadura ordinaria estaban conectadas un extraño mecanismo cuyo funcionamiento no entendía muy bien y la llave que abría la caja metálica. La llave era demasiado valiosa para llevarla suelta así que la cogió y arranco un pedazo fino de tela de una faja blanca que no usaba y estaba tirada en el suelo, paso la tela por el hueco de la llave y se ató la tela alrededor del cuello en un colgante improvisado.

Entonces volvió a salir a la zona de la librería. En ella encontró una bolsa tirada en el suelo, los marines debieron haberla olvidado, se encogió de hombros y la cogió. En su interior había algunos carteles de se busca pertenecientes a piratas y demás criminales en la isla y por casualidad vio el suyo.

-¡¿Pero qué coño?! –Exclamo al ver un cartel de se busca con su foto. Que para mayor recochineo aparecía ella encima de Trafalgar en una posición algo sugerente, lanzando una mirada asesina a la cámara. -¿Pero cuando tomaron esta imagen? –Añadió comenzando a sentir unas ganas de matar incontrolables.

El cartel rezaba "Asesina", así era como la habían llamado, eso era pasable y la cantidad era un poco mediocre pero alta: 50.000.000 Bellis. Dejando atrás el asunto del cartel, se guardo este junto a todo lo que llevaba que había sacado del arcón, dentro de la bolsa y se la colgó cruzada sobre el pecho. Y Con una sonrisita de alivio regresó con cautela a la salida de la librería. Pero justo cuando iba a salir a la calle, dos marines pasaron por enfrente de la librería, era demasiado tarde para esconderse. La habían visto.

-¡Alto!-Grito uno de ellos. – ¿Quién eres?

Ambos se acercaron rápidamente hacia Nicte. No había tiempo de la retirada, pues la había reconocido y por consecuencia ambos empuñaron sus armas contra ella.

-¿Me vais arrestar? –Pregunto Nicte un poco nerviosa. -¿De verdad?

-No. –Contesto el mismo que la había preguntado antes. –Tenemos órdenes para matarte.

Al oír aquello el segundo marine corrió hacia ella. Nicte saco una de sus katanas al ver como el marine se aproximaba más y más hacia ella. Esquivo todas las embestidas que recibía por parte del marine. El marine blandió su espada de tal forma que casi le rozo el cuello, al esquivar ese ataque dejo un poco de cobertura que aprovecho el otro marine para atacarla. Ambos hombres se abalanzaban contra ella al mismo tiempo. Las espadas soltaban chispas al chocar entre ellas. Pero Nicte se mantenía firme, defendiéndose y atacando con su mortal arma de filo mordiente.

Justo cuando el segundo una de los marines hizo descender su espada con la intención de cortarla el brazo por el hombro, Nicte hizo una finta hacia la izquierda haciendo perder el equilibrio al marine, cuando el brazo con que sujetaba la espada cayó sobre el hombro de Nicte. La joven utilizo su inercia para levantar su katana y así atravesar el corazón de su contrincante. Ella se irguió sobre sus talones, levantando el pie derecho y empujó al marine muerto para retirar su arma del cuerpo de este justo con el tiempo para volverse al otro marine.

El marine se lanzó sobre ella, rasgándola con su espada la zona de la clavícula derecha y la sangre broto. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor que no duro ni un segundo. El hombre siguió presionando al ver que llevaba ventaja.

-¿Y te haces llamar un Tánato? –Cuestiono él divertido.-Una mujer asesina, que disparate. ¿Verdad, zorra?

Nicte no contesto solo dejo que el guardia volviese a arremeter contra ella. Entonces Nicte sonrío de forma que parecía un demonio, dio un paso atrás y le puso la zancadilla al marine, blandió su Katana con soltura y la clavo con fuerza en el cuello del marine que en el momento que caía, separándole la cabeza del cuerpo antes de que cayera por completo al suelo.

Nicte se quedo impasible viendo como la sangre se escurría entre los adoquines de la calzada, el líquido caliente, pegajoso y color carmesí tenía un olor que ella encontraba extrañamente fascinante. Pero como tenía prisa por encontrar al pirata, abandono la escena del crimen.

…

Nicte recorrió rápidamente las calles dirección a la plaza principal, estando en una especia de paranoia persecutoria. No dejaba de mirar hacia atrás para comprobar que no estaba siendo perseguida por algún otro marine.

"-Maldito pirata. –Pensó furiosa. –Si nunca hubiera aceptado el contrato, ahora podría estar durmiendo."

Llego a la concurrida plaza y vio como una gran multitud estaba rodeando la zona central de la calle. Podía oír a la gente gritando emocionada, saltando de excitación y brillando por admiración. Entonces pudo ver una gran cúpula que se formaba justo en el hueco que dejaba la multitud. Sorprendida abrió los ojos, esa era la habilidad única de Trafalgar.

-¡¿Pero ese pirata de que va?! –Tronó furiosa al ver como el pirata había pasado de su advertencia de ser discreto. -¿No sabe lo que significa "Se discreto" o qué?

Se llevo una mano a las sienes para tratar de calmarse. Imposible. Como un dragón enfurecido se atrevió a zambullirse en medio de la bulliciosa muchedumbre.

-¡Ese pirata es la leche!

Lo torturaría.

-¡Ese estúpido novato tiene agallas!

Le sacaría los ojos con las manos.

-¡Joder con el oso!

Se haría una alfombra con él.

-¡Tomar esa, marines!

Le haría tragarse un diccionario para que aprendiera el significado de "Discreto".

-¡Es un usuario!

Lo ahogaría en la bañera.

Dejo de oír los comentarios de la gente. Lo único que podía escuchar era su conciencia planificando formas y formas de acabar con la existencia del pirata.

-¡Eh, tú! –Un marine la detuvo cuando llego al principio de la emocionada muchedumbre. –Los civiles no pueden pasar.

-Es ese caso te avisare si veo uno.

Ignoro al marine con esas palabras y se dispuso a colocarse al lado del pirata.

-¡Maldito, bastardo! –Rugió ella llamado la atención de todos y haciendo que todo se quedara en un silencio sepulcral.-Tú, escoria. ¿Cómo te atreves a comenzar una pelea, cuando te he dicho que seas discreto?

Trafalgar la miro con cara de "Esta tía está loca", no lograba entender como esa mujer osaba interrumpirle cuando estaba en plena batalla. Ella saco su daga y la blandió contra él. Law desenfundo un poco su nodachi y la detuvo a tiempo antes de que la joven se la clavase en el hombro. La batalla comenzó de nuevo.

-¿Qué te pasa maldita mujer? –Pregunto el pirata furioso. -¿Te has vuelto loca? –Entonces sonrío de forma picara. -¿Tan tocada tan he dejado mi beso?

Nicte no espera eso y sonrojándose de forma violenta de dio un puntapié en la espinilla a Law, se guardo su daga, se cruzó de brazos y adopto una postura arrogante.

-Estoy segura que hay sapos que besan mejor que tú.

El gorro de trafalgar creó una sombra sobre el rostro serio de este. Esa cría había llegado muy lejos.

-Soy tu capitán. –Dijo Law recostando la nodachi sobre su hombro. –Ten respeto, mujer…

Nicte hizo oídos sordos con él sermón que Trafalgar la estaba largando. Entonces vio como la beligerancia continuaba, el oso que acompañaba a Law estaba junto a otros dos tipos, ambos llevaban un mono blanco, lo único en que se diferenciaba eran que uno era pelirrojo, llevaba gafas de sol y en la cabeza lucia un gorro verde y rojo, y el otro llevaba un gorro blanco y negro con un pompón rojo en la cresta y la palabra "Penguin" grabado en el. Los tres luchaban a cuerpo a cuerpo con los marines utilizando artes marciales. Entonces miro a Law, es seguía ajeno a todo echándola la bronca.

Entonces vio como un marine aprovechaba la vulnerabilidad del pirata para atacar, antes de que él hundiese su espada en Trafalgar, Nicte le hundió su daga en el cuello.

-Deja el sermón para otro momento. –Sugirió la asesina guardando su daga y desenfundando ambas katanas que llevaba en la cintura. –Ya hablaremos más tarde. Ahora cuida tu culo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Trafalgar cedió y volvió a la pelea.

…

A la izquierda, a la derecha…por todos lados caían muertos los marines. La batalla estaba llegando a su final y ambos bando, marines y piratas estaban agotados.

-Room.-Murmuro trafalgar creando la cúpula azul y dejando a la mayoría de los marines dentro. –Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Nicte tropezó con un cuerpo cuando esquivo un ataque de un marine, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido y sus movimientos se habían convertido en torpes y lentos, con un movimiento grotesco por parte del marine, hizo que cayese al suelo. Para su mala suerte dentro de la cúpula que Law había creado.

Continuara…

…

**N.A: **Espero que os haya gustado este cap. Bien, por mi parte no tengo nada más que añadir, Venga hasta luego (^^)/


	5. Una gélida bienvenida

**N.A: **Holaaa! Princesas y princesos. Aquí os traigo otro capítulo de Pulse.

**Advertencia: **El siguiente relato contiene violencia, temas sensibles. Esta bajo tu responsabilidad leerlo o no.

Disfrutar de la historia. :D

Capítulo 5: Una gélida bienvenida.

Nicte retrocedió en un intento patético de recuperar el equilibro, pero era demasiado tarde para evitar el ataque de Law. Observo impotente cómo, su cuerpo era seccionado en dos por la altura de la cadera. Apretó los ojos y espero a que el dolor la venciera y la calidez de la sangre brotara. Pero no ocurrió.

Desconcertada abrió los ojos muy despacio y miro su cuerpo, que debería estar fragmentado y si, lo estaba, pero lo que no lograba atender era que aun seguía viva.

-¡Trafalgar, Maldito! –Grito Nicte llamando la atención de Law, que la miro desconcertado por verla dividida. –Quiero mi cuerpo entero otra vez.

-¿Tan estúpida eres para haberte metido dentro del room, asesina-ya?

-Un marine me ha empujado. –Explico ella con cierto tono de molestia. –Ahora, vuelve a pegarme mi parte inferior.

-No me des órdenes si no quieres quedarte así.

-Está bien, su alteza.

Nicte puso los ojos en blanco ante la actitud rebelde del pirata, pero no le culpaba al fin y al cabo ella era como él, odiaba recibir órdenes.

-Bepo, coge a la señorita. –ordeno Law al oso, que enseguida fue a recoger la parte superior de Nicte. –Shachi, lleva sus piernas.

-¡Aye!

El pelirrojo cogió la parte inferior de la asesina.

-¡Eh tú, mira donde pones esa mano! –Exclamo Nicte al notar la mano de Shachi rozando su trasero. –Las manitas donde pueda verlas.

-Oh. –Musito Shachi con una cara de felicidad algo perturbadora. –Lo siento.

Nicte cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar. No quería pensar. Ni en cómo estaba su cuerpo, ni en la huida y ni siquiera en los piratas. Simplemente escucharía el mismo sonido que escucho hacía años, el de su mundo derrumbándose.

…

¿Un submarino? Los ojos de Nicte se abrieron como platos, estaba a cuadros. Esperaba encontrarse un barco, una carabela…pero esa cosa, y para rematar era de color amarillo.

El interior no era tan llamativo como el exterior, era más bien frío, oscuro y monótono. Largos pasillos grises, puertas de hierro, algún que otro ojo de buey…, aburrido. Si a partir de ese día tendría que pasar su vida ahí metida, iba a ser una tortura.

¿Dónde estaba el cielo azul? ¿El viento que agitaba sus ropas y hacia revolver su pelo? ¿El ruido de las olas al romperse contra las rocas? ¿Los arboles por cuales escalar? ¿Dónde estaba eso?

Sin duda lo echaría de menos.

La llevaron al interior de lo que parecía ser un quirófano. Hostil, profesional y aterrador, así se le antojo a la asesina que estaba siendo colocada en una fría y dura mesa de metal.

-Que frio. –Se quejo ella por lo bajo. Se mordió el labio para aguantar otro gritito y añadió dirigiéndose a Law:-Por tu bien date prisa.

El cirujano la miro con una sonrisa socarrona, su elección había sido muy buena al elegir a Nicte para unirse a su tripulación, había demostrado tener una actitud demoledora y habilidades en combate, pero esa chica tenía una personalidad horrible. Que fuera tan insumisa e infantil, no entraba dentro de sus planes. Aunque sería divertido enseñarle modales, a su manera.

-Déjate de quejas innecesarias, asesina-ya. –Dijo este comenzando a utilizar su habilidad para pegar las partes de la chica. –Ha sido culpa tuya al meterte dentro del room.

-Te he dicho que un marine me empujo.

-Eso solo demuestra tu incompetencia.

La joven le lanzo una mirada de odio, pero prefirió no decir nada. Tenía su cuerpo entero de nuevo y con eso bastaba para dejar de discutir.

…

Hacía unos pocos días que habían zarpado de Ghotsflag, dirección a la siguiente isla de Grand line que indicaba la long pose. Habían tenido suerte de que la brújula estuviera ya cargada, de lo contrario aun deberían estar escapando de los marines. Aunque después de la batalla estaban tan desorganizados, que no fueron capaces de seguirlos ni por tierra, ni por mar.

Nicte se despertó tumbada sobre un pequeño catre dentro de un antiguo cuarto que era utilizado de almacén, aunque ahora hacia el papel de su cuarto en los territorios del submarino de los piratas Hearts. Y es que muy a su pesar había cedido a unirse a ellos, después de la batalla con los marines en Ghostflag. Abrió los ojos de forma vaga. Esa isla había sido su hogar, si se le pude llamar así, durante toda su vida, desde que él se ofreció a ser su protector. Pero ahora sus esperanzadas de volver allí, fueron destruidas.

Dejando sus pensamientos a un lado se incorporo y se quedo sentada sobre el borde de la cama. Con la mirada perdida en la nada. Dejo pasar unos cuantos minutos y se levanto. Encima de una silla estaba la bolsa con sus pertenecías que consiguió rescatar de la librería. La abrió y hurgo dentro de ella un poco hasta dar con la túnica blanca que tenía. La saco de forma descuidada provocando que la caja metálica con el cráneo grabado cayese al suelo, produciendo un ruido estrepitoso que hizo que se encogiese un poco asustada.

La recogió del suelo con delicadeza y la observo un rato. La dejo encima de la cama y mientras se vestía con la túnica no despegaba los ojos de ella. Esa caja contenía algo muy valioso para ella, tanto que incluso quien se la dio le prohibió que la abriese. Pero ahora esa persona estaba muerta y no podía detenerla, pero las gruesas cadenas formadas por sus pecados la retenían a que la abriese.

"-Pareceré que me han tomado por Pandora. –Pensó ella terminando de vestirse. –Que insensatez. Yo no soy ella, soy peor."

Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a la caja y salió al pasillo, cerrando la puerta del cuarto tras de sí y acomodándose sus armas mientras iba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos, sin rumbo fijo. Unas voces inundaron el corredor desde una sala al fondo, las palabras resonaban en el pasillo e hicieron eco en sus oídos. Se vio arrastrada por la curiosidad hasta allí.

La puerta, esa misma que la separaba de las voces, estaba delante de ella tentándola a que la abriera. Nicte acariciaba el picaporte debatiendo girarlo y abrir o por el contrario dejar las cosas como estaba y buscar otra cosa con la que entretenerse. Pero la curiosidad la arañaba y gritaba que saber lo que había tras la puerta era tan importante como el aire que respira.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y se encontró muchos pares de ojos observándola de forma sorprendida. El lugar estaba lleno de hombres, ataviados con monos blancos y sombreros de aspecto extravagante, murmurando comentarios respecto a la recién llegada. Todos ellos eran los piratas que formaban parte de la tripulación de Trafalgar.

-¿Qué hace esa perra aquí? –Escucho una voz desde el fondo.

-Se habrá perdido. –Dijo uno burlón acercándose a ella con formas amenazadoras.-¿Necesitas ayuda, asesina?

Nicte comprendió que no estaban conformes con la decisión de su capitán de que ella se uniese a la tripulación. Era una gélida bienvenida por parte de ellos, sonrío un poco. El tipo que se acercaba a ella iba vestido con el mono blanco, un gorro de color naranja y llevaba una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-No. –Contesto ella adoptando una pose desafiante con los brazos cruzados. –Solo estaba estudiando el lugar. –Se giro dispuesta a irse por donde se había ido. –Nos vemos.

-Hablemos un poco un poco más. –El tipo la cogió del brazo.

Nicte reacciono sacando su daga rápidamente y girándose de forma brusca hacia él, dejando el arma apoyada en el cuello de este. Una expresión impasible jugaba en su cara y con sus ojos verdes exigía que la soltase. El pirata la soltó de forma inmediata y levanto sus manos en señal de rendición mientras tragaba saliva, asustado.

-Está bien. –Murmuro él. –Te dejo en paz.

La joven retiro su daga y dejo que el pirata volviese con los suyos.

-Solo sois piratas. –Siseó ella con desprecio. –Otra como esta y pienso mataros.

Los murmullos llenos de interrogantes y de comentarios fueron apagados de golpe. Ella podía notar la presencia que tenia detrás de sí, veía como una sombra se fundía con la suya haciéndola más grande.

-Mirar lo que tenemos aquí.- La presencia hablo con una voz que hizo que se estremeciera, era Trafalgar. –Asesina-ya, no amenazes a mis hombres.

Nicte encaro a Law instantáneamente. Antes de que ella tuviese tiempo de decir algo, este la agarro de la muñeca y la arrastro fuera de la sala. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

Lo que más repelía a Nicte del submarino no era lo aburrido y monótono que era, ni las repetitivas reprimendas que le daba Trafalgar cuando esta hacia algo fuera de lugar. Era la hostilidad y desconfianza que mostraban todos los tripulantes hacia ella.

Cada vez que se cruzaba con alguien, una mirada de desaprobación se clavaba en ella como una daga.

-No soporto más esto. –Dijo Nicte. –En la próxima isla me abandonas.

A su lado el capitán pirata Trafalgar, caminaba tranquilamente, aun la llevaba agarrada de la muñeca, y parecía que no notaba nada. Nicte pensó que tal vez él era así, insensible. De otro modo estaría intentando que ella se integrara en la tripulación. Sintió un escalofrió cuando ese pensamiento vino a su mente. Lo prefería insensible.

-¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? –Law pregunto mirándola de soslayo.

Ella llevaba su capucha quitada y pudo apreciar que el disgusto deformaba su rostro. Sonrío.

-Todos me tratan como si fuera una paria.

-¿No lo eres?

-Sí…pero lo que quiero decir es. – La joven hizo una pausa. –Que no me gusta tener la atención de todos sobre mí.

-Todos creen que quieres matarnos.

–Es cierto que les he amenazado, pero no iba en serio. –Repuso ella seria. -¿Por qué haría algo como atentar contra vuestras vidas?

-Porque estás loca.

-Como si tú estuvieras muy cuerdo.

Trafalgar le soltó la muñeca y abrió la puerta que daba a la cubierta del submarino. Dejo pasar a Nicte primero.

-Todo el mundo tiene su punto de locura. –Contesto Law. –La locura es como la gravedad, solo se necesita un pequeño empujón para caer.

-Que profundo. –Murmuro burlona Nicte. –En ese caso mi empujo fue…-Se interrumpió pensativa. –El pasado.

-Siempre lo es. –Dijo el pirata algo apenado.

La asesina elevo la mirada directamente hacia el cielo, con una sonrisa. Este estaba teñido con los colores del crepúsculo. En poco tiempo la oscuridad de la noche les devoraría por completo.

-¿Por qué me has arrastrado hasta aquí? –Pregunto Nicte. -¿Me vas a dar la reprimenda por lo de antes?

-No.

Nicte miro ahora al pirata que estaba detrás de ella. Estaba serio y eso hizo que sintiese un poco nerviosa.

-¿Entonces?

-Solo quiero saber un poco más de ti. –Comento él, mirándola con atención. –Tu pasado y eso.

-Traumático. –Contesto Nicte. –No quiero hablar de ello. Solo mira de que isla procedo. Y he de añadir, que no tengo recuerdos lucidos sobre este.

A las siguientes preguntas que le hizo Law, ella o no contestaba o lo hacía vagamente. Aunque el pirata consiguió arrancarle un poco de información personal. Como su edad, tenía 19 años solamente, se dedicaba a matar gente por dinero y algún que otro gusto personal como que le gustaban los dulces y hacer el vago. Pero nada que pudiese decir algo de ella como su origen o pasado.

Law se dio por rendido ante la poca cooperación de Nicte. Ya habría tiempo suficiente de volverla interrogar.

-De cualquier manera tenemos que volver a sumergimos. –Informo él. -Regresa en un rato o de lo contrario te ahogaras.

-No me importaría morir aquí y ahora. –La asesina sonrío aun con los ojos pegados al cielo. –Hazme un favor y déjame algo más de tiempo.

El pirata se fue dejándola sola. Ahora se sentía insignificante y la misma sensación que había tenido desde hacía años, la volvió a abrazar. Esa mezcla de miedo, confusión e incertidumbre. Aunque se sentía un poco sorprendida con las preguntas que Trafalgar la hacía, esa curiosidad algún día puede que le matase.

-No somos nada después de todo. –Murmuro para sí misma. Se apoyo en la barandilla que limitaba la cubierta y miro el mar. –Creo que va siendo hora de saber cuál es mi legado y mi destino. Pero el pasado siempre me retiene.

Cerró los ojos y suspiro. Pasó varios minutos en esa posición, debatiendo en su foro interno si de verdad quería conocer el contenido de la caja con la calavera grabada, acaricio la llave que pendía de su cuello con la mano izquierda. Parecía que la luna brillaba con una luz triste y melancólica. Antes si quiera de decidir una respuesta clara, volvió al interior de submarino. No quería ahogarse después de que se sumergiera.

Continuara….

…..

**N.A: **Espero que os haya gustado este capi. En el siguiente las cosas se pondran mejor.

Bien, por mi parte no tengo nada más que añadir, dejar reviews, si os gustado…si no también ;) Venga hasta luego (^^)/


	6. Dos de fiar

**N.A: **Holaaa! Princesas y princesos. Aquí os traigo otro capítulo de Pulse.

**Ronda de respuestas: **

(Siento mucho el retraso de éstas)

**Aiko Natssume: **Me alegro de que te guste la historia. La actitud de Trafy es algo difícil y a mí personalmente no me termina por convencer como lo hago, pero mejorare. Y respecto a Nicte, gracias es una chica muy rara casi se podría decir que es como Law, pero en vez de racional como es éste es muy emocional. ;)

**Natsuki Akagami: **Oh, gracias O/O. Espero que te guste este capítulo entonces. Nos vernos ;)

**IshikoNanami: **Me gusta que te guste. La verdad es que mucha gente preferiría que los capis fueran largos, pero así se quita toda la emoción por que la historia principal acaba antes… Hay que dejarlos en un término medio. Me gustan los finales abiertos, justo para haceros pensar en que será lo siguiente. :D Besoss ;)

**Yami Krismiya: **Hay que cosas me dices O/O, gracias. Siento entonces el retraso de subirlo tarde, pero es que últimamente no tengo tiempo para escribir Saludos para ti también :D

**_Special thanks to my Beta_****: ****PoisonedLetters **;)

**Advertencia: **El siguiente relato contiene violencia, temas sensibles. Esta bajo tu responsabilidad leerlo o no.

Disfrutar de la historia. :D

...

Capítulo 6: Dos de fiar.

A la mañana siguiente, Nicte repitió la misma rutina que solía hacer cada vez que despertaba. Levantarse, vestirse y observar aquella caja metálica. Aún se sentía demasiado insegura para conocer los secretos que ocultaba, así que simplemente la ignoraba. Pero no podía ignorar la otra pequeña caja de madera que contenía las muñequeras con aquel extraño mecanismo, más las dagas.

Aún se preguntaba para que servían, si eran así o si estaban rotas. Las sacó con cuidado y las observó detenidamente. Entonces algo más dentro de la cajita, llamo su atención. Era una hoja de papel doblado con pulcritud. No tardó mucho en coger el papel y desdoblarlo para mirar su contenido. Se trataban de unos planos, demasiado complejos para que ella lograse entenderlos. Lo único que identificaba era que se trataba de una guía de montaje sobre las armas que contenía la caja.

No obstante, los planos decían que se trataban de unas hojas que se podían ocultar dentro de la muñequera, haciéndolas un dispositivo sutil pero mortal. Sonrió como una idiota al pensar lo útil que le podía resultar un arma así.

Entonces recordó que estaba en un submarino lleno de ingenieros, tal vez alguno podría ser lo suficientemente amable para restaurar esas armas para ella. Pero sus esperanzas se derrumbaron al recordar que la mayoría de la tripulación aún se mostraba reacia a aceptarla. Sin embargo había dos que tal vez podrían estar dispuestos a ofrecerle una mano amiga.

Paseándose por los pasillos del submarino, llegó delante del camarote de Penguin y Shachi, los dos principales mecánicos/navegantes de la tripulación de los Hearts. La puerta estaba abierta y ambos, dentro del cuarto. El camarote presentaba un aspecto caótico: planos tirados por el suelo, artefactos desperdigados por todas partes, las camas de la litera estaban desechas, pósters eróticos, los respectivos carteles de "Se busca" de ellos y mapas adornaban las metálicas paredes, en fin una habitación en la cual parecía vivir una jauría de perros.

Shachi estaba tumbado en la litera de abajo leyendo algo y Penguin estaba sentado en el suelo estudiando un plano. Ambos parecían ajenos a la presencia de Nicte. Hasta que ésta dio un par de toques a la puerta, para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Penguin despegando la vista del mapa y clavándola en la asesina. -¿Buscas algo?

-Sí.

-¿No será a mí, por casualidad? –Shachi le sonrió de forma encantadora. No era tan tímido como su compañero y no dudaba en bromear.

-En realidad os buscaba a ambos. –Contestó ella. –Tengo que pediros un favor.

Mostró la caja de madera a sus compañeros, quienes nada más verla se mostraron interesados en ésta. Por un momento volvieron los ojos hacía ella curiosos por la petición que les iba a hacer.

–Sé que no debería pediros nada, pero tengo una razón para hacerlo. Esta caja contiene una clase de arma con un mecanismo algo extraño, creo que está roto. Me gustaría que lo reparaseis, si podéis.

Los rostros de Penguin y Shachi se iluminaron.

-Déjame echarle un vistazo. –Pidió Shachi levantándose de la cama para arrebatarle a Nicte la caja de las manos. –No suelo reparar armas, pero sí que me interesan.

Nicte sonrió, empezaba a comprender por qué había recurrido a ellos para pedirles ayuda. Aunque aún le costaba confiar en ellos plenamente.

-Ven por aquí.

Penguin la llamó para que entrase en el cuarto y se acercase a un escritorio que estaba tan desordenado que parecía un pequeño reino de caos. Shachi hizo hueco en él apilando una cosa tras otra hasta que logró despejar gran parte de la superficie.

-Perdona el lío. –Se disculpo Penguin.-Bien, comencemos la reparación.

Sacó con cuidado de la caja las dos muñequeras de cuero negro y las dagas conectadas al mecanismo. Ambos miraron fascinados los objetos y comenzaron a unir las piezas de la maquinaria, pero pasados unos minutos cayeron en la desesperación porque éstas no casaban.

-No sé, Nicte. –Dijo Shachi. –Es un mecanismo algo extraño y antiguo…Pero muy sofisticado.-Miro a la asesina a través de las lentes de sus gafas de sol. –Sin los planos, poco puedo hacer. –Dejó los cuchillos y las muñequeras a un lado de la mesa.

Nicte no pudo evitar levantar una ceja escéptica, entonces sonrió y señalo la caja de madera.

-El plano está dentro. –Dijo ella con un tono algo burlón. –Pero no hay quien lo entienda.

-¡¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes?! –Gritaron exaltados ambos mecánicos.

-Parecíais muy concentrados, no quería molestaros.

Penguin sacó el mapa de la caja y desdoblándolo encima del escritorio comenzó junto a Shachi a estudiarlo con minuciosidad. Entonces comenzaron a revolver en su cuarto en busca de herramientas y otros utensilios que iban a necesitar.

Nicte se quedó a la espera, dejando que sus compañeros se perdieran en su propio mundo. Así que decidió tomar asiento en el suelo y observar como ellos trabajaban. Tuvo el extravagante sentimiento de que haberse unido a esa tripulación había sido una buena idea al fin y al cabo, pero aún no terminaba de aceptar la idea de que alguien tuviese poder sobre ella, el servir no era algo que la agradase en absoluto, siempre había vivido su vida en solitario.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que ellos finalmente terminaron su labor, pero cuando lo hicieron se encontraron que Nicte estaba algo adormilada.

-Nicte, despierta. –Dijo Penguin llamándola. –Hemos acabado.

-Deja dormir a mi _Hime*. _–Le regañó susurrante Shachi a su amigo.

-Entonces, ¿cómo quieres que le diga que hemos terminado?

-Espérate a que despierte.

-¿Decir qué? –Pregunto Nicte mirándoles atentamente.

-Está acabado.

Penguin señaló encima de la mesa. Habían fijado las dagas en los mecanismos que a su vez estaban encajados ahora en las muñequeras negras. El conjunto estaba pulido, pero no brillaba.

-Es mejor que el acabado sea en mate. –Dijo Shachi. –Cualquier cosa que brille puede delatarte, mi querida _Hime._

Nicte cogió una de las muñequeras. Era ligera aunque parecía ser más basta de lo que había imaginado, nunca había visto algo así. Una daga con resorte que podía ser fácilmente escondida en su muñeca. Bastaba flexionar la mano para que apareciera la daga lista para matar.

-Interesante. –Murmuro ella, observando como la hoja salía y se escondía en la muñequera. –Bastante sutil, no tenía idea de que el Viejo fuera tan inteligente.

-Ésa es de un modelo fijo. –La interrumpió Penguin. –Ésta es más agresiva. –Cogió la otra muñequera y se la entregó a la joven que se la puso en su otra muñeca. –Su funcionamiento es igual a la otra pero tiene una ventaja y es que el cuchillo se puede sacar del mecanismo para ser usado como una daga ordinaria.

-No sé como agradeceros esto, chicos. –Confesó Nicte emocionada y sonriendo.

-No hace falta, para eso están los _Nakamas*._

Nicte sintió que su indiferencia desaparecía un poco, esos dos sí eran de fiar y pensó que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien la ayudaba desinteresadamente. Así que, antes de irse les dedico una sonrisa brillante, se notaba que estaba feliz de haber obtenido dos nuevas armas para su cometido.

-Yo quería un abrazo –Dijo Shachi enfurruñado. –Ahora se ha ido, sin que se lo pudiera pedir.

-Pervertido.

-¡Es la única mujer a bordo!

-Eso no cambia que seas un pervertido.

-Oh, vamos seguro que tú también quieres que te abrace.

-La verdad es quedebe ser maravilloso.

Ambos se sonrojaron un poco al tener algunos pensamientos poco ortodoxos respecto a la recién llegada.

…

-¿Puedes dejar de preguntar eso? –Pidió Nicte a Trafalgar. –Me estas poniendo nerviosa.

Law, desde su posición tumbado sobre Bepo, echó un vistazo rápido a la asesina, que estaba apoyada en la pared jugueteando con sus nuevas armas, esas hojas ocultas que dos de sus hombres habían reparado para ella. Por un momento deseó que la joven fuera mucho más abierta y le contestase a todas sus preguntas.

-Tú sí que me pones nervioso a mí, Asesina-ya. –Se burlo él, sonriendo de lado. –Tengo mucha paciencia, pero si no contestas a mis pregustas. Temo que la perderé.

-Ya te he dicho que no quiero contestarte. –Dijo un poco mustia ella. –No recuerdo bien mi pasado. Así que deja de hacerme preguntas sobre él.

Trafalgar reflexionó un momento.

-No me des órdenes o te mato.

-Pues deja de hacerme preguntas. –Law, podía jurar que en la cara de Nicte se formaba a penas una sonrisa. –Es inútil sacarme información, así que deja de exigirme respuestas cuando ni siquiera yo las conozco. Todo lo que tiene que ver conmigo, te lo dije en su momento. Además, ¿no crees que deberías ser yo quien quisiera matarte? Te recuerdo que no me dejaste otra opción más que joderme y aguantarte como _mi_ capitán.

Por la cabeza de Nicte, pasaron como diapositivas los recuerdos de los últimos días. Desde la primera vez que vio a Trafalgar, pasando por su pequeña "aventura" y terminando por cuando quiso escapar del submarino, éste ya estaba en el fondo del mar.

"El muy cabrón. Supo tomarse su tiempo para arreglar mi cuerpo." Pensó ella.

Cuando Trafalgar se disponía a replicarle, Penguin apareció en cubierta. Parecía emocionado, pero no habló hasta que recuperó el aire que había perdido en su carrera hacía allí.

-¡Una isla! –Exclamó.-La siguiente isla es Silverlake.

-Siverlake –Nicte repitió el nombre de la isla con semblante reflexivo. –Una isla de invierno, famosa por la amabilidad de su gente. –Hizo una pausa. –Aunque es algo extraña ya que se rumorea que está maldita. Se dice que en el bosque vive un ser peludo y fiero al cual le gusta la carne tierna de los hombres.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Leí algo sobre ello. Pero no hay nada por lo que preocuparse ya que es una simple leyenda.

-¿Los asesinos leen? ¿No…están ocupados matando?

-Nicte vivía en una biblioteca. –Dijo el oso, llamando la atención de todos.

"-¿A qué viene eso?" Pensó Nicte poniendo cara de confusión, no quería saber por que Bepo aclaró eso, pero decidió ignorar el hecho.

- Estoy deseando llegar a esa isla para probar estas pequeñas. –Nicte dijo sonriente, sacando ambas hojas ocultas de las muñequeras y mostrándolas con falsa amenaza.

-Deberías tener cuidado. –Pidió Penguin. –Las hojas son resistentes, pero las armas pesadas puedan romperlas.

-Está bien.

…

Más tarde ese mismo día, estaban reunida casi toda la tripulación en cubierta. Todos estaban congregados alrededor de Trafalgar como sólo ellos sabían hacerlo: empujándose continuamente, dándose codazos y murmurando los últimos cotilleos del submarino. Pero todo quedó en silencio cuando se encontraron que tenían los ojos de Law sobre ellos, dando la orden muda de que se callasen y estuviesenatentos.

El capitán tenía algo que decir y nadie se quería quedar sin saber qué era lo que se mascaba en el ambiente.

-Mañana llegaremos a Silverlake. –Anunció Trafalgar. –Es una isla de invierno y está habitada, eso significa que la marina estará esperándonos con los brazos abiertos.

-He oído que está maldita. –Dijo uno de los hombres, haciendo que todas las miradas fueran a caer sobre él. –Que hay un monstruo que devora humanos.

Cuando dejó de hablar, se escucharon algunos comentarios apagados que llevaban la misma noticia.

Nicte al escuchar eso miró a Penguin, creyendo que éste había sido quien había difundido el rumor por todo el submarino. Pero el mecánico negó con la cabeza, desmintiendo el hecho.

-Eso sólo es un rumor. – Dijo Law, volviendo a captar toda la atención sobre su persona. –No dejéis que cuentos para asustar a los niños os afecte.

-¿Pero y si es verdad?

-Entonces lo matare.

Después de la pequeña reunión todos volvieron a sus tareas.

Continuara…

...

*_Hime:_ Princesa en japonés.

*_Nakama_: ¿De verdad necesitáis que os diga lo que significa?

*Sobre las armas de Nicte, las hojas ocultas las he sacado del videojuego de Assassin´s creed. Para más información os recomiendo que lo busquéis por internet.

**N.A: **Espero que os haya gustado este cap. Bien, por mi parte no tengo nada más que añadir, dejar reviews, si os a gustado…si no, también ;) Venga hasta luego (^^)/


	7. La dama rebelde

**N.A: **Holaaa! Princesas y princesos. Aquí os traigo otro capítulo de Pulse.

**Ronda de respuestas: **(Sorry por lo poco elocuentes que son.)

**dorea1991: **Gracias por seguir mi historia ;)

**ssspooky: **Me gusta que te guste. Aqui esta el siguiente :D

**Yami Krismiya: **Cariño, la paciencia es la madre de todo... Ahora en serio, gracias por seguir la historia. ;)

**Umii: **Si dejo de escribir esta historia que venga Trafy y me corte la cabeza XD Gracias por seguir la historia. :)

**_Special thanks to my Beta_****: PoisonedLetters **;)

**Gracias por los Reviews : ). Y disfrutar de la historia :D**

* * *

Capitulo 7: La dama rebelde.

De camino a la sala de controles, Trafalgar pasó por la puerta del "camarote" improvisado que había otorgado a su reciente adquisición. La joven asesina. No sabía con exactitud que le había empujado a ofrecerla ser parte de su tripulación. Tal vez la curiosidad, esa chica era interesante a su manera así que no era de extrañar que se encaprichase de ella. No en forma sentimental, era verdad que compartieron un beso en una ocasión imposible de catalogar como casto, pero estaba seguro que ella lo hizo sólo por reclamar el control de la situación.

Era un tipo de comportamiento muy primario, el querer demostrar la superioridad propia sobre algo, "violándolo". Sonrió, esa chica era una salvaje.

-Buenos días, capitán. –Saludo Bepo nada más verlo. –Ya hemos atracado.

El oso le ofreció una taza humeante de café, que no dudó en aceptar y cogiéndola se dirigió al animal.

-Buenas.

-Ésta isla es de invierno. –Dijo Bepo emocionado. –Habrá nieve, será fría; justo como North Blue. Me pregunto si habrá osas polares…

Lo que conseguía despertarle más que un café por las mañanas, eran las charlas sin tapujos que tenía con Bepo. Esbozó una sonrisa divertida ante la duda de su amigo, pero aún había algo que le reconcomía por dentro, saber la opinión de su tripulación sobre Nicte. En el fondo no le importaba mucho, él era el capitán y la única palabra que se cumplía era la suya. Pero eso no quitaba que quisiera saber lo que pensaban los demás.

-¿Qué piensas de la chica? –Le pregunto al oso.

-Me gusta. Pero es un poco agresiva. –El animal hizo una pausa para pensar. –Se nota que no está acostumbrada a recibir órdenes y menos a pertenecer a una tripulación.

-¿Y los demás? ¿Has recibido alguna queja sobre ella?

-Muchas.

-¿Y qué decían?

-Que es una idiota, no sabe estar en sociedad y que les mira mal de vez en cuando. Aunque parece gustarles la idea de tener una presencia femenina abordo.

Trafalgar sonrío entre dientes.

-Creen que me he equivocado trayéndola. ¿No?

-Lo siento.

Bepo agachó la cabeza, claramente deprimido. Trafalgar se quedó un momento serio, intentando asimilar que parte de su tripulación estaba en desacuerdo con él, y eso sólo podía traer problemas.

-¿Crees que se puede evitar el conflicto, si ellos vieran lo que yo vi en ella?

Bepo se encogió de hombros, expresando su indecisión.

-Tal vez. –Dijo el oso. –Pero si esto sigue así puede provocar un motín.

-Así que debemos buscar una solución rápidamente. –Murmuro Law, sin poder ocultar una mueca de desagrado. –Esa chica solo da problemas, Tks.

En aquel momento apareció a toda prisa uno de los integrantes de la tripulación de los Hearts. Tenía en su cara un gesto de desconcierto, que solo podía indicar que traía malas noticias.

-La asesina ha escapado.

* * *

Nicte se sentía encerrada dentro del submarino. Por lo que decidió escapar de este, en cuando atracó en el puerto. No había sido una tarea sencilla, debía evitar ser vista por los marineros y ser discreta. Al final, había logrado su cometido, pero no de forma muy exitosa. Se había visto obligada a acelerar la huida más rápido cuando uno de los jóvenes tripulantes del submarino, la pillo en plena escapada.

Así que saltó por la cubierta y cuando sus pies tocaron tierra, no pudo evitar girar la cabeza hacia atrás para lanzarle una sonrisa burlona al pirata, se obligó a correr más rápido con las voces de alarma resonando a su espalda.

Hacía frío en la isla y nevaba de forma copiosa. De vez en cuando su carrera se veía entorpecida al tropezar con la nieve acumulada en el suelo, o se resbalada cuando pisaba un charco helado. Harta de que su camino fuese interrumpido decidió descansar en alguna taberna cálida. Además sentía que su cuerpo se congelaba por momentos, la ropa que llevaba era demasiado fina y estaba adaptada para el clima típico de una isla de verano, así que eso no la salvaría de padecer una hipotermia.

Se detuvo delante de la puerta del primer lugar donde vio que tenía el cartel de _Bar_, la abrió y entró en el interior.

Era una taberna algo extraña para su gusto, las paredes estaban decoradas con motivos invernales y todas la mesas y sillas se aglomeraban alrededor de una chimenea de piedra que en cuyo interior la madera ardía con ganas y haciendo que la estancia fuera inundada por el sonido del crispar de los leños y las conversaciones apagadas de algunos hombre y mujeres.

-Esas ropas no son comunes aquí. –Escuchó a alguien decir en un murmullo mal disimulado. –Será de Gohtsflag.

-¿Ghostflag, esa isla podrida? –Otra voz, esta vez femenina, que poco ocultó su opinión.

-Es raro ver a gente de esa isla aquí. –Ahora el tabernero era quién se dirigía a ella. Nicte le miró de forma impasible. -¿Qué te pongo?

-Cualquier cosa. –Declaró la asesina sentándose en un taburete de la barra. –Pero que sea fuerte.

Sacó un par de monedas de uno de los bolsillos de su cinturón y las dejó en la barra. El camarero era joven, tal vez de dos años mayor que ella, las cogió. Este sacó un vaso bajo y lo plantó en la barra, luego cogió una botella de una de la encimera que había tras él, descorchó la botella y sirvió en la copa dos dedos de un liquido de color caramelo. Ron, identificó Nicte. El joven entonces cruzó su mirada con la oculta de ella, queriendo identificar que había detrás de aquella capucha y bufanda. Pero desistió en su empeño cuando la chica cogió el vaso y bebió todo su contenido de un solo trago.

El líquido quemó su garganta, y sintió en su interior como el calor se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo. Aunque eso no conseguiría emborracharla. Por un lado lo prefería así, el alcohol era algo que no toleraba muy bien en su vida más que nada porque anulaban sus habilidades. Por otro lado, en algún lugar de su cerebro había algo que la incitaba a continuar bebiendo para olvidar todos los errores cometidos hasta ahora. Dejó el vaso de nuevo en la barra y el joven lo volvió a llenar.

-¿Es ese tipo de los carteles? –Una de las mismas voces de antes, hablo. –Cómo era…. Bah, no sé. Pero su ropa se parece.

-Es cierto.

-Era la Asesina. –Habló ahora un hombre que estaba a un par de taburetes de distancia de ella. –Y sí que se parece, aunque esa capucha me confunde.

Nicte entonces se sintió acorralada. Aunque no la habían identificado del todo, era cuestión de tiempo que lo hiciesen por completo. Y no se equivocó, en un segundo alguien la retiró la capucha, revelando su persona y por consecuencia era de quien se hablaba.

-¡Es ella! –Exclamó el camarero. –La Asesina.

-Joder. –Masculló Nicte. Esbozó una sonrisa cínica. –Por desgracia soy a quien busca la Marina, pero no soy una causante de problemas. Si me dejáis en paz, no haré nada fuera de lo común.

Lo que recibió por respuesta fue que un hacha de pesada hoja se incrustase en la barra, justo a su lado haciendo que el vaso con el ron saliese volando por los aires. Nicte no se inmuto, ya intuía que en esa taberna había más que la presencia de simples lugareños. Pero no puedo evitar sentirse algo fastidiada porque la privaron de su segundo trago.

-Había pagado por ese ron. –Dijo ella volviendo a colocarse su capucha y levantándose del taburete. –Ahora te disculparás.

Encaró al dueño del hacha. Un hombre que parecía un toro por lo musculado que era. Además de calvo, tenía la cara casi cuadrada, ojillos hundidos y una sonrisa desdentada en su feo rostro. Vestía un abrigo largo de pelo negro, pantalones de piel de borrego y botas para la nieve. En sus grandes manos enguatadas, sujetaba un hacha de doble hoja y pesada.

-Es el cazador de piratas "_Bull_". –Murmuró un asustado hombre que no tardó en huir de la taberna. Cosa que hizo que el resto entrarán en pánico y huyeran también.

-_Bull_. –Dijo Nicte. -¿Por qué no me dejas libre?

-Tienes un buen precio.

La voz de ese hombre era grave y potente, parecía el mugido de un toro embravecido. La joven sonrío de lado.

-Así qué esto no se puede negociar.

-No.

-Bueno en tal caso, que prefieres ¿lenta y dolorosa? ¿Dolorosa y rápida? ¿O simplemente dolorosa?

-Pierdes el tiempo hablando.

El cazador de piratas blandió su hacha contra Nicte quien la esquivó por los pelos. Eso hizo que se pusiera seria. Desenfundó una de sus Katanas y embistió con ella en la pierna del hombre, atravesando tejido, músculo y tendón. _Bull _soltó un quejido de dolor mientras perdía el equilibrio, quedando arrodillado sobre su pierna herida.

-Y tú pierdes sangre ahora. –Se burló ella. –Te doy la oportunidad de huir.

Nicte miró de forma intensa al hombre, no tenía ganas de luchar pero su compañero de juegos pensaba diferente.

-¡Lucha! –Gritó él, levantándose del suelo. –Nunca me acobardo.

-En ese caso espero que estés listo para morir.

_Bull_ arremetió contra ella, pero estaba herido y le falló la puntería, el dolor insoportable de su pierna comenzaba a recorrer todos sus nervios haciendo que su vista se nublase. Se volvió a tambalear, su equilibrio descontrolado, y Nicte se hizo a un lado, levantando a la vez el pie para hacerle caer con más fuerza contra el suelo, provocando que se rompiera el tabique nasal y la hemorragia le dificultara la respiración.

Antes de que _Bull_ consiguiera recuperarse, la asesina le pisoteó la mano para hacerle soltar el hacha, sonrió un poco al escuchar como los huesos se fracturaban bajo su peso. A continuación ella le atizó un puntapié en la cara cuando el cazador trató de incorporarse. Nicte se arrodilló delante de él, a una distancia corta pero prudente.

-¿Listo para morir? –Preguntó Nicte. Recibiendo una sonrisa ensangrentada de su rival por respuesta. –Entonces, dile "Hola" de mi parte.

Ella dejó su katana y accionó la hoja oculta. Con brutalidad se la clavó en el cuello al cazador, haciendo que la sangre brotara con violencia y a borbotones. En ningún momento dejó de mirar a los ojos de _Bull_, observando como poco a poco la vida se le escapaba y sus ojos se ponían en blanco. Retiró la hoja del cuello de este, para poder dejar con calma el cuerpo de su víctima tumbando en el suelo.

-Has sido rápida. –Una voz que a Nicte se le hacía familiar, sonó detrás de ella, haciendo que se girase hacia ésta. –Un autentico baño de sangre.

Nicte estaba sin palabras. Delante de ella, estaba alguien que no pensaba ver nunca más en su vida, un hombre al que le tenía respeto pues habían compartido algunos trabajos sucios juntos. Sólo recordaba que era una persona extrañamente cálida, era una característica poco común entre los suyos y siempre tenía mucho cuidado a la hora de cometer asesinato, eligiendo a victimas que fuesen personas malvadas de verdad, una especie de justiciero. Se podría decir que fue él quien le inculco esa peculiaridad a la hora de elegir los contratos.

Guardó la hoja oculta en su muñequera.

-No has cambiado nada. –Dijo él, sonriendo fraternalmente. –Sigues siendo una dama rebelde.

-Eso no es cierto. –Negó ella. – Nunca he sido una dama. Es más… ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas criando malvas.

-Solo quería abandonar esa mala vida.

El hombre se acercó a ella, aún con la sonrisa en la boca.

-Nunca se puede dejar esta vida. –Objetó ella. –Aunque todo el mundo cree que estás muerto.

- Entonces sí se puede. Además fue cosa del Viejo, él tuvo la idea de que yo "muriese".

Nicte negó con la cabeza, totalmente en desacuerdo, luego sonrío un poco y miró con calidez al hombre. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse engañada.

-Siempre tenías unas ideas tan raras, Dan. –Nicte soltó un resoplido, divertida.

-Pero más de una vez, esas ideas nos salvaron. ¿Cierto?

-Sí, pero… ¿Cómo pudisteis hacerme eso? –La voz de ella se quebró un poco. Intentando que las nuevas noticias no la abrumasen. Fue un recuerdo doloroso cuando creyó que él y el Viejo murieron en esa misión. –Fue un duro golpe, desde entonces me he tenido que manejar yo sola. ¿Sabes lo difícil que era? Viviendo con miedo porque no descubriesen mi naturaleza, rezando para que mi vida no acábese en medio de una disputa.

-Pero la suerte te sonríe. –La interrumpió Dan, apresurándose a cambiar de tema. –He visto tú cartel de se busca…Te has hecho pirata y no recibes órdenes de un capitán cualquiera, sino de un Supernova.

-Esa es otra historia.

-Oh, vamos. Jovencita tienes que contarme los detalles. ¿No serás su puta?

-No. – Ella salió de la taberna seguida por Dan.

Nicte le contó toda la historia a Dan, sin omitir detalles.

-Así que ese pirata. –Dijo Dan. –Te secuestró.

-Claro que no. –Contestó Nicte.

-¿Entonces?

-Consiguió que me uniese a él.

-Tú nunca te hubieras vendido a un pirata. –Dan espetó, mostrando que estaba contrariado con la idea de su joven acompañante. –Ha tenido que hacerte algo.

Nicte suspiró, miró a Dan y dijo:

-Le debo la vida.

Continuara….

* * *

**N.A: **Espero que os haya gustado este cap. Bien, por mi parte no tengo nada más que añadir, dejar reviews, si os a gustado…si no, también ;) Venga hasta luego (^^)/


	8. Tormenta de nieve

**N.A: **Holaaa! Aquí os traigo otro capítulo de esta historia.

******Ronda de respuestas:**

**dorea1991: **Lo del viejo y Dan ya se desvelara. No es muy difícil... Y aquí tienes el Chap. :D

**ssspooky: **Bueno la verdad es que tienes razón en que es un poco sin sentido que Nicte se escape cuando luego reconoce que le debe la vida. Pero como veras, pone que se sentía encerrada y por eso se escapo. En ningún he puesto que se escapa porque no quería ser parte de la tripulación de Law. :)

**Umii: **Claro que sí. ;) Vosotro/as sois quienes me dais esa "Inspiración" para continuar.

**_Special thanks to my Beta_****: PoisonedLetters **;)

**Gracias por los Reviews : ). Y disfrutar de la historia :D**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Tormenta de nieve.

Nicte se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había colgado en la pared de la casa de Dan. Se sentía a gusto con el cambio que había sufrido su imagen. Dan, le prestó algo de ropa más adecuada para el clima frío de la isla.

Una túnica blanca como la nieve que estaba reforzada con cuero peludo del mismo color en la zona del cuello y los hombros, un fajín de color rojo sangre rodeaba su cintura y encima de ésta un cinturón de piel negra cargado con armas y unas botas del mismo color y material, llevaba la capucha quitada y la bufanda roja envolvía su cuello.

Se volvió a mirar otra vez en el espejo. Sonrió, con ese atuendo moverse por la isla sería mucho más fácil, ya no tendría que preocuparse por enfermar.

-Parece hecho exclusivamente para ti, aunque sea ropa de hombre. –Dan dijo, apareciendo detrás de ella. -Pero supongo que eso no te interesa.

-Estás en lo cierto. –Contestó ella. –Gracias por la ropa… Pero antes de irme tengo que preguntarte más cosas. –Hizo una pausa para darse la vuelta y mirar a Dan directamente. – No sé si recuerdas la caja metálica con el cráneo grabado. Pero el Viejo me dijo que contenía algo sobre mi pasado, algo que me ayudaría a recordarlo y que ese era mi legado… ¿Es cierto?

Nicte subió la mano hasta su cuello sacando entre los pliegues del abrigo un colgante, Dan se quedó sorprendido al ver que era la llave que seguramente abría la caja.

-Lo recuero pero… Sinceramente no sé mucho sobre eso. El Viejo siempre se tomaba sus precauciones y me dijo poca cosa sobre eso. –Hizo una pausa. –Pero antes de que me fuera de Ghostflag, me dio algo.

-¿Qué te dio? –Preguntó con prudencia ella.

Se quedo inmóvil, mirando con curiosidad lo que hacía él. Dan abrió un cajón de un mueble que estaba al lado del espejo, hurgó un poco en el interior del compartimiento y sacó un pequeño frasco de éste.

-Tengo mis dudas de darte esto. –Dan la entregó el frasquito. –Él quiso que te lo diera cuando llegase el momento. Pero, yo creo que aún es pronto.

-¿Y qué se supone que es esto? –Nicte miró con ojo crítico el contenido del bote. Una sustancia de color rojo, parecido a la sangre pero más liquida.

-Un brebaje.

-¿Me lo tengo que beber?

-Sí.

Nicte soltó un bufido molesta.

-¿Y que se supone que hace?

Las siguientes horas estuvieron ocupadas con una intensa explicación sobre el brebaje rojo. Una pócima hecha con las flores de una planta que solamente crecía en Ghostflag. Solo algunos pocos tenían el conocimiento de elaborarlo y se decía que al ingerirla podían revivir escenas del pasado.

-¿Es peligroso? –Preguntó ella. -¿Me matara?

-Cada viaje al pasado es único. Para algunos es muy peligroso y no sobreviven. –Contestó algo apenado Dan. –Encontrarás todas tus respuestas. Pero bébelo sólo cuando te sientas segura.

-Está bien. –Aceptó ella. Tras una breve reflexión añadió: -Creo que va siendo hora de que vuelva. El Cirujano debe estar subiéndose por las paredes.

-¿Así que vas a volver con ese pirata?

-Lo siento, Dan, pero la decisión está tomada.

Dan no escondió su disgusto.

-Nicte, no te he dado todo lo que te he dado para que te fueras. Te lo he dado para que te quedes aquí y estés preparada para enfrentarte a tus enemigos.

-Y así lo hare cuando me encuentre con alguno, pero en el mar.

-Bien. –Replicó con amargura el hombre. -¿Quieres irte? ¡De acuerdo! No puedo evitar sentirme decepcionado, pero respetare tu decisión. ¡Lárgate!

-¿Nos volveremos a ver? –Cuestionó Nicte, sin esconder su tristeza.

-Quién sabe. –Dan sonrió. –Tal vez el destino nos vuelva a poner en el camino del otro.

El hombre le dio un abrazo familiar a Nicte. La cual no se esperaba el movimiento, confusa le devolvió el gesto de forma torpe.

* * *

Bepo, Shachi y Penguin, seguían la pista de su nueva _nakama_ fugada. Trafalgar les había ordenado de forma inmediata que buscasen a Nicte y si la encontraban la llevasen ante él para poder darle un castigo.

Así que ahora corrían como locos por las calles nevadas y frías de Silverlake, buscando a la chica.

-¿Por qué nos mandó esto a nosotros? –Preguntó jadeando Sachi, cuya resistencia comenzaba a mermar.

-Porque Capitán ha querido. –Contestó un seguro Bepo. –Nadie puede desobedecerle.

-¡Eso ya lo sabemos! –Exclamaron ambos hombre al unisonó.

-Lo siento.

-¡Pero no te disculpes!

Siguieron discutiendo hasta que alguien en su camino les llamó la atención.

Una chica.

Se detuvieron en seco y la observaron con mayor detenimiento. Era clavada a su _nakama_, excepto porque ésta iba con otro atuendo.

-¡Es ella! –Gritó Penguin, señalando a la chica y sintiéndose aliviado por haber encontrado a su compañera. -¡Es Nicte!

-No es ella. –Shachi le contradijo.

-¿Y tú que sabes?

Ambos comenzaron a discutir.

-Chicos. –Bepo interrumpió la discusión. –La chica viene hacía aquí.

El oso señaló a la joven, la cual se acercaba a ellos tranquilamente. Sonrió cuando se plantó delante de ellos. Era Nicte.

-Cuanto habéis tardado en encontrarme. –Se mofó ella. - ¿No?

El oso la dio un suave capón en la cabeza. Nicte le miró indignada, demandando una respuesta con los ojos.

-¿Por qué te has escapado? –Preguntó serio el animal.

-¿No es obvio? Estaba harta de estar encerrada en ese cachivache.

-Volvamos al submarino antes de que el capitán decida abandonarnos en la isla. –Dijo Penguin.

Se dirigieron dirección al submarino. Una fuerte nevada comenzó a caer desde el cielo, impidiendo la buena visibilidad de las calles y que el clima se tornase aún más frío.

Pasaron por delante de la puerta de la taberna. Nicte se detuvo. Un grupo reducido de marines estaba estudiando la escena del crimen, buscando posiblemente al responsable de la muerte de un hombre. La asesina recordó entonces a _Bull_, el pobre diablo que pensó que ella era una presa fácil.

Sutilmente la joven se dirigió hacía otra calle, para evitar ser vista por los marines y guiando inconscientemente al grupo.

* * *

Llevaban algún tiempo caminando, la nevada caía en forma de grandes copos de nieve impendiendo que viesen algo mas allá de sus narices y que se acumulaba en el suelo no se podía identificar con certeza si pisaban pavimento, arena, hierba, nieve o cualquier otra superficie. El silencio reinaba incomodo entre ellos hasta que Penguin tuvo la necesidad de manifestar su frustración.

- No se ve nada. –Se quejó éste. -¿Ves algo Shachi? –Añadió esperanzado de que su amigo viese algo mejor ya que las gafas de sol que llevaba le otorgaban cierta mejoría en la visibilidad.

-No mucho. –Contestó el aludido. –Aunque puedo distinguir algo al fondo…

Ambos se quedaron a atrás del grupo, intentando identificar que era lo que veía.

-Oi, Nicte. –Bepo llamó a la chica, la cual no había abierto la boca en todo el camino. -¿De dónde has sacado esa ropa?

-Eres un oso curioso. –La joven desvió la pregunta.

-Lo siento.

-Está bien te contestare. –Nicte terminó cediendo ante la depresión del animal. –Me las ha dado un viejo amigo.

-¿Conoces a alguien en esta isla?

-Sí. El tipo es un Tánatos retirado.-Comenzó a contar ella. - Creía que estaba muerto, pero resulto ser todo una falsa para poder escapar de Ghostflag. Ahora está aquí, disfrutando de una jubilación prematura. Él ha sido quién me ha dado la ropa.

Nicte prefirió omitir algunos detalles, prefería mantener algunas cosas en secreto como lo de la caja y el frasco.

Siguieron charlando ajenos a su camino y dejándose llevar. Bepo, aún seguía sintiendo algo de curiosidad y no se detuvo al preguntar:

-¿Y has descubierto algo sobre la isla?

-Qué esperas que descubra, Bepo. –Replicó Nicte.

-Ese rumor de la bestia devora hombres. –Comentó Shachi, interponiéndose entre la conversación de ellos. -¿Es cierto?

-No lo sé. –Contestó Nicte. –Nadie la ha visto nunca. No obstante de vez en cuando desaparecen algunos habitantes. Recientemente un hombre desapareció en el bosque.

-Un bosque. –Dijo Bepo deteniéndose. -¿Cómo este?

El resto se detuvieron, extrañados por la pregunta del oso. Sin embargo todos asintieron, confirmando la cuestión, pasados unos segundos el pánico y la sorpresa se hicieron dueños de sus cuerpos. Estaban rodeados por robustos árboles nevados. Mirasen donde mirasen lo único que encontraban eran arboles rodeándoles y atrapándoles.

-¡Nos hemos perdido! –Exclamó Shachi, nervioso. -¡Nos hemos perdido!

-Con que lo dijeses una vez bastaba.

Todas las miradas fueron a caer sobre la chica, quién parecía no haber perdido la calma, o al menos se esforzaba por mantenerla.

-¿Cómo nos hemos podido perder, Bepo? –Shachí siguió en su línea de desesperación. -¿Acaso no has seguido el olor del Capitan?

-Lo siento. –Bepo se deprimió, agachando la cabeza y clavando la vista a la nieve.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora? –Preguntó Penguin.

-Podemos seguir nuestras huellas. –Sugirió Bepo. –Seguramente habrán quedado marcadas en la nieve.

Miraron al suelo, buscando sus huellas. Nada. La nevada había borrado cualquier indicio de pisadas en la blanca superficie.

Después de una conversación estúpida donde se echaban la culpa entre ellos, terminaron aceptando que la única forma de salir del bosque era buscando una salida. Así que se pusieron en marcha de nuevo.

* * *

Se hizo de noche cerrada y su única guía era la luz de la luna. Había parado de nevar, pero la temperatura fría había calado ya en el cuerpo de todos, menos de Bepo que al ser un oso polar gozaba de la protección de su espeso pelaje blanco además de su mono naranja.

Se detuvieron a descansar en un claro del bosque. Una pequeña fogata hecha por ambos navegantes, iluminaba y ofrecía un poco de calor, no obstante no producía el suficiente para satisfacer sus necesidades.

-Anda Bepo, abrázame. –Pidió Penguin al oso. –Eres el único que no pasa frío con todo ese pelo que tienes.

-Lo siento. –Bepo se disculpó. Luego se puso a la defensiva -¡Oye!, soy superior a ti, no me des órdenes.

-Pero él tiene razón. –Shachi salió en defensa de la idea de su amigo. –Si nos abrazas podremos darnos calor corporal. ¡Abrázame, osito!

Nicte se quedo inmóvil observando la escena que había provocado la discusión. No pudo aguantar la risa cuando los dos mecánicos asaltaron a la vez a Bepo, echándose encima de él e intentado que el oso les abrazara. Al final ambos hombres habían obligado a que Bepo les sirviera de refugio contra el frio.

-¿Quieres que te abrace también? –Bepo preguntó a Nicte.

La joven miró al oso. Éste estaba sentado en el suelo y apoyado contra un árbol, Sachi y Penuin descansaban a gusto en ambos lados del animal él cual les rodeaba con las zarpas. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Hacía rato que había notado algo diferente en el ambiente, algo pesado, como si les observasen desde la distancia. El viento gélido soplaba entre los árboles produciendo un sonido susurrante que erizaba el vello.

-Quédate aquí Bepo. –Ordenó suavemente Nicte. –Quiero comprobar algo.

-Está bien. – El oso aceptó. –Pero no vuelvas a darme una orden, soy superior a ti.

-¿te crees el Cirujano?

Bepo no pareció escuchar eso, Nicte se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. Se abrió paso por unos arbustos y comenzó a escalar un árbol de robusto tronco. Conforme escalaba la nieve entumecía sus manos, pero ignorando el dolor continuó moviéndose entre las ramas con agilidad y rapidez. Llegó a la rama más alta, en la copa del árbol.

-El puerto no está muy lejos. –Murmuro aliviada, una sonrisa se grabó en sus labios. - Tal vez antes del mediodía podremos llegar al submarino.

Su sonrisa se borró. Escuchó un ruido, eran hojas moviéndose. Comenzó a descender rápidamente, escuchado como algo se desplazaba entre los arbustos de abajo. Cuandó pisó tierra, comprobó que el fuego aún seguía ardiendo y sus compañeros dormían plácidamente arrejuntados.

-¿Entonces qué era lo que se movía? –Preguntó en un murmullo a la nada.

No pudo evitar soltar un chillido cuando vio como dos enormes esferas de un color rojo brillante, le devolvían la mirada desde la oscuridad, por detrás del árbol donde estaban el oso y los dos hombres.

-Mierda.

Continuara….

* * *

**N.A: **Pues a aquí que llegamos. Dejar reviews.;), si os a gustado, o queréis decirme algo (Criticas, sugerencias, halagos, insultos, peguntas…lo que queráis) Por mi parte nada más que añadir. Venga hasta luego (^^)/


	9. Un golpe de mala suerte

**N.A: **Holaaa! Aquí os traigo otro capítulo de esta historia.

**Ronda de respuestas:**

**Guest: **Lo que es ese bicho se sabrá dentro de nada. Nicte, bueno es una provocadora de caos. Y gracias ;)

**malena99: **Omg! Gracias, me has hecho sonrojar. O/O

**Umii:**Ese es el objetivo, dejar con ganas de más y picar vuestra curiosidad. Gracias! :D

**joa: **Espero que este Chap resuelva tus dudas. Gracias. :)

**VampaiaHime: **¿Escenas como en la biblioteca? XD Tranquila que habrá, al igual que más Law (Pienso meter mucho fanservice) Y si la voy a continuar. Gracias! ;)

**Yami Krismiya: **Qué sera, sera. Dan malo?... Espera que se lo pregunto... Dice que no, no es malo XD. Y este Chap está muy completito, así que habrá de todo un poco. te comprendo, yo también he estado ocupada esta ultima semana estudiando. ;)**  
**

**_Special thanks to my Beta_****: PoisonedLetters **;)

**Gracias por los Reviews y disfrutar de la historia :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 9:** Un golpe de mala suerte.

-¿Por qué gritas, Nicte? –Preguntó Bepo, somnoliento. -¿Ocurre algo?

-No te muevas. –Murmuró apremiante ella. –Algo va mal.

Bepo no se movió, notando cómo un nuevo olor llegaba a su nariz. Una mezcla de sangre y humedad.

-¿Hay algo detrás de nosotros? –Volvió a cuestionar el oso.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Bepo, ni se te ocurra moverte. –Sugirió Nicte. –Parece que aún no os ha detectado.

-No me des…

-Deja de actuar como el Cirujano. –Le interrumpió ella. –Hazme caso por una maldita vez. Este bicho parece guiarse sólo por la vista, así que no te muevas o te detectara.

-¿Queréis dejar de discutir? –Se quejó Shachi, mirando a los causantes de su desvelo. – ¡Intentó dormir!

El gritó alarmó a la bestia, que corriendo dirección a dónde estaban ellos sorteó el árbol y se posicionó delante de los tres pares de ojos en todo su esplendor. Se habían quedado mudos. Ante ellos una bestia semejante a un lobo peludo y con ojos rojos brillantes había salido de su escondite entre los arbustos.

-¿Qué cojones es eso? –Penguin preguntó educadamente, el grito de Shachi le había despertado y ahora veía como los ojos de la fiera les observaba. -¡La bestia de la leyenda!

La bestia pareció entenderlo y torció el morro en forma de sonrisa altiva, enseñando unos colmillos afilados, puntiagudos y del tamaño del dedo corazón de la mano, que daban miedo. Caminaba en círculos de forma tranquila, queriendo disfrutar del pánico que producía en sus víctimas antes de atacarlas.

-Nicte, haz algo. –Ordenó Bepo a la chica. –Vamos, ataca.

-¿Y por qué yo? –Replicó ella.

-¡Porque eres la única que lleva armas! –Exclamaron los tres a coro. Quienes se levantaron para poder acelerar su huida.

-Que se encargue Bepo. –Dijo Nicte sonriendo. –Parece que es su primo lejano.

-Lo siento. –Bepo se deprimió.

-Está bien, me encargare yo de este bicho. –Cedió ella. –Pero necesitare apoyo.

Nicte sacó un cuchillo pequeño del cinturón, apuntó con él a un ojo de la bestia y lo lanzó. Con una puntería certera alcanzó una de las brillantes esferas rojas, explotándola e incrustado el cuchillo en el cráneo de la fiera. La bestia soltó un alarido de dolor y se retorció entre chillidos agudos que perforaban los oídos de todos.

-Esta es mi oportunidad, intentare rematarla –Susurró para sí misma Nicte.

Ella desenfundó una de sus katanas y se acercó a la bestia, la cual se retorcía mientras intentaba sacarse el cuchillo de su cavidad orbitaria. Pareció advertir los pasos de la Asesina ya que desistió de despojarse del arma para poder encararse a ella, mirándola con su único ojo sano. Mostraba los dientes rabiosos y arqueando su espalda hacía abajo para poder impulsar algunos zarpazos que rasgaban el aire, como advertencia de que no se acercase más.

Nicte guardó su katana, le parecía una trivialidad el atacar a un lobo, o lo que fuese, rabioso.

-Bah, no me parece necesario matar a este bicho. –Anunció ella que prefirió perdonarle la vida. –Coged una rama y haced una antorcha. Volvemos al submarino.

-¿Estás segura? –Preguntó Bepo. –Y no nos des órdenes.

-Ésta tuerto y parece guiarse por la vista. Morirá de hambre en menos de un año. –Contestó ella. –Y las doy si quiero, peluche.

-¿No crees que es mejor matarlo ahora? –Preguntó Shachi, cogiendo una rama de un árbol seca que estaba en el suelo y prendiéndola con el fuego. –Puede que ataque cuando nos demos la vuelta.

Nicte sólo negó con la cabeza, rechazando la propuesta de Shachi. Apagaron la pequeña fogata con la nieve del suelo y se pusieron en camino. Había parado de nevar ya hacía rato y el camino se encontraba visible, permitiéndoles el lujo de salir enseguida del bosque.

Cuando se adentraron en una calle de la ciudad, un gruñido a sus espaldas provocó que salieran por patas.

* * *

Law estaba en la cubierta del submarino, no se podía decir que disfrutara del ambiente, pues tenía es su rostro una mueca de disgusto que hacía que el resto de su tripulación no se acercasen a él ni siquiera para darle las buenas noches. Y es que esperaba impaciente la llegada de sus dos hombres y oso de confianza, a los cuales les había encomendado la tarea de buscar a la chica.

Soltó un suspiro de frustración, apoyándose en la barandilla que limitaba la cubierta y estudiando el puerto con sus ojos grises. En su cabeza, visiones de los peores escenarios se presentaban sin ser llamados, volviéndole más loco de lo que estaba.

Se puso alerta cuando le pareció escuchar algunos gritos. Miró en la dirección de dónde éstos parecían provenir.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando vio cómo Penguin Y Shachi corrían siguiendo a Bepo por la calle principal que llevaba a puerto. Cuando se acercaron más, puedo apreciar al fondo una especie de animal peleándose con alguien mientras perseguían a los otros tres sembrando el caos por donde pasaban. Y para darle mayor énfasis a la escena que estaba presenciando la Marina se estaba preparando para atacar, alarmada por los gritos de los habitantes de la isla.

El tiempo pareció correr tan rápido que en un segundo estaban Bepo, Shachi y Penguin en cubierta. Intentaron explicarle lo que pasaba pero estaban asfixiados, hasta que Bepo pareció recuperarse.

-¿Qué pasaba, Bepo? –Preguntó Law, alzando una ceja, confuso. -¿Qué es todo esto?

-Bestia…-Alcanzó decir el oso. –Una bestia nos persigue.

-¿Y dónde está la chica?

-Intentando frenar al bicho. –Contestó Bepo.

Pero cuando se disponía a hablar, fue interrumpido. Algo impactó contra la pared sobre la cubierta del submarino, haciéndole un boquete algo profundo. Ambos miraron la pared del castillo de cubierta para comprobar que había impactado sobre ésta. Era justamente Nicte.

–Ahora está aquí. –Añadió viendo como la joven caía al suelo.

-Esta idiota. –Maldijo Trafalgar. –Cogedla y llevadla al interior del submarino.

-¡Cállate, Cirujano! –Gritó furiosa Nicte. Escupió algo de sangre y esbozó una sonrisa divertida. – ¿No ves que estoy jugando con ese perrito? Esto ha sido solo un golpe de mala suerte.

Trafalgar se dispuso a replicar pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca. Nicte se había vuelto a levantar y miró a su capitán impasible.

-Nicte, deja a esa bestia ahí que se encarguen los marines de ella. –Pidió Shachi, colocándose al lado de ella y agarrándola por el brazo. –No quiero quedarme sin mi _Hime._

-Ya te lo dijimos. –Comentó ahora Penguin. –Debiste matarla cuando tuviste oportunidad.

-Nada, me da igual. –Nicte recuperó su brazo. –Ahora sólo quiero cargarme a ese bicho y hacerme un abrigo nuevo con su piel.

-Pon un solo pie fuera del submarino y te quedaras en tierra. –Amenazó Law. –Zarpamos ahora mismo. Que la marina se encargue de ese animal rabioso.

-Me niego. –Replicó ella. –Pienso matar a ese bicho.

-Asesina-ya, haz lo que te ordeno.

-No pienso repetirme, Cirujano.

Trafalgar estuvo tentando de coger a la mujer y llevársela a arrastras al interior del submarino, pero manteniendo la sangre fría decidió cortar con todo por lo sano.

-_Room._ –Murmuró creando una cúpula azul donde estaban ahora la fiera y algunos marines batallando. Desenfundó su nodachi y la blandió, separando todo lo que estaba en el interior del _room._ -Bien, ahora volvamos al interior del submarino. –Miró al grupo que había atraído a la bestia. –Os daré tratamiento médico.

Todos volvieron al interior del submarino, menos Nicte que se quedó en cubierta intentado asimilar que Law le había robado _su_ presa. Se mordió el labio, resignada y mirando como el puerto de Silverlake se alejaba más y más.

-Nicte. –La llamó Bepo. –Vuelve adentro, date prisa que el capitán quiere sumergirse cuanto antes.

-Bepo. –Dijo ella girándose hacia al animal. Esbozó una sonrisa cansada. – ¿Puedes decirle al Cirujano, que es un caga prisas?

Nicte entró en el submarino y siguió a Bepo hasta el quirófano. Cuando pasó al interior de éste, Law la esperaba ya preparado para tratar todas sus heridas.

-Desnúdate. –Ordenó él suavemente, girándose hacia la chica. –Asesina-ya.

-¿Así tan rápido? –Preguntó ella sonriendo ahora divertida. –Ni una cita, ni una cena, ni siquiera un "Hola, princesa". Sólo, desnúdate.

-No tengo todo el día. Y no eres una princesa.

-Que frío eres. Seguro que hubieras hecho buenas amigas con ese bicho. –Se mofó Nicte, cruzándose de brazos. –Ahora en serio. ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero que tú, me cures?

Law reflexiono un rato.

-Soy el único medico disponible. –Contestó él, sonriendo. –Ahora, desnúdate.

-¿Sigues empeñado en hacerlo? –Cuestionó ella. – ¿Aún cuando he desobedecido todas tus ordenes, me he escapado del submarino sin tu permiso y cuando he provocado que una bestia casi se comiese a tu peluche con patas y a los otros dos?

La mirada que le dedicó Law, fue cuanto menos escalofriante. Nicte sonrió de forma dulce, sacar a su capitán de quicio era un nuevo hobby muy entretenido. Pero decidió hacerle caso por una vez y comenzó a desnudarse. Total, ya la había visto desnuda en una ocasión que eso volviese a ocurrir era lo de menos.

Se quedó en ropa interior y dejó la ropa, la cual estaba llena de suciedad y sangre tanto de la bestia como de ella, en una esquina. Las armas las dejó en una mesa, junto a su bufanda roja. Se sentó en una mesa de examen y esperó a que Law comenzara a tratar las heridas. Todas eran superficiales y al curarse no dejarían cicatriz, pero tenía una lesión profunda en el muslo derecho, que se la hizo la famosa bestia cuando le dio un zarpazo.

-Comencemos. –Dijo Law, empanzando a desinfectar las heridas menores, como eran los arañazos y los pequeños cortes.

Había terminado de tratar las lesiones delanteras cuando empezó con las que tenía ella en la espalda. No pudo evitar fijarse en el tatuaje que decoraba ésta. Unas alas emplumadas, pero tenían un defecto. En la zona donde nacían éstas que eran los omóplatos, había dos cicatrices que habían sido tapadas justamente por el tatuaje. Parecían ser antiguas, tal vez de cuando empezó con la vida de asesina a sueldo.

-¿Qué son estas cicatrices que tienes en la espalada? –Preguntó él.

-Olvídalo. –Replicó ella. –No sé cómo me las hice. Pero fue idea del Viejo que me las tapara. –Ella se rió un poco, melancólica. –Decía que una jovencita como yo debía tener una espalda hermosa, y que dos cicatrices ahí quedaba muy mal.

-¿Y por qué dos alas?

-Por las alas de la libertad, Law. –Ella se comenzó a reír. Empezaba a desvariar, y tal vez fuera por culpa del calmante que él le había proporcionado para cuando comenzó a tratar sus heridas más serias, ella nunca se había dirigido a él por su nombre. –Todo el mundo quiere ser libre porque la libertad es poder. Y todos los humanos somos codiciosos, ansiamos poder. Dime, Law, ¿por qué te hiciste pirata entonces?

-Para ser libre. –Contestó Law. –Quiero encontrar el One Piece.

-¿Ves? –Nicte se giró a él y le miró de manera profunda. - Libertad es poder. –Sonrió volviendo a desviar la mirada. –Pero el One Piece es una meta muy codiciosa.

-Lo sé. Pero quiero encontrarlo.

- No somos muy diferentes. Tú buscas un tesoro de leyenda y yo busco saber quién soy.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó extrañado él. No entendía muy bien por qué ahora ella era quien hablaba tan a la ligera, pero decidió aprovechar esa oportunidad y sacarle toda la información que él precisara necesaria. -¿No lo sabes?

-Mi vida es una verdad a medias. –Contestó rotunda ella. –Todo lo que recuerdo fue a partir cuando desperté en Ghostflag hace tres años, el Viejo fue quien me dio entrenamiento para convertirme en un Tánato. Hace un año que murió, y yo me quede sola. Ahora estoy aquí, sirviéndote.

La última palabra hizo sonreír a Law. Parecía que todo lo de cabezota, mal hablada y violenta, que ella tenía había sido borrado. Ahora era una tontorrona que no paraba de sonreír como una idiota y hablar de sí misma con más facilidad que de costumbre. Pero quiso saber más, su curiosidad había sido avivada y necesitaba complacerla, para sentirse satisfecho.

-¿Y quién es ese Viejo? –Preguntó Law, terminando de coser la herida que tenia ella en el muslo. -¿Tu padre?

-No. –Contestó seria ella. –El fue mi mentor. Yo no sé quiénes son mis padres. No sé nada. –Nicte se mordió el labió, intentado aguantar las lagrimas.-Dan, me ha dado un frasco con una pócima extraña. Dice que me ayudara a recordar, pero que también es muy peligroso.

-¿Una pócima? –Cuestionó él, cortando el hilo que sobraba de coserla la herida. -¿Y quién es Dan?

-Dan, es un amigo, también es un Tánato pero se jubiló. –Contestó ella con la moral otra vez por las nubes. – Y sí, aquí la tengo.

Nicte se levanto de la camilla y fue a coger su cinturón de la mesa. Dentro de éste, en uno de los bolsillos, estaba el frasquito que le entregó Dan. Se lo dio a Law. Que extrañado comenzó a estudiar el bote, queriendo saber que era ese líquido rojo que contenía, intentó abrir el bote, pero las manos de Nicte fueron más rápidas y se hicieron con el frasco de nuevo.

-No lo puedes abrir. –Pidió ella seria. –Dan me lo dio a mí.

Se quedó observando como Nicte, que parecía tener diez años de edad mental ahora, cogía la ropa del suelo, sus armas y bufanda, y salía del quirófano en ropa interior sin él haberle dado permiso para hacerlo. Pero decidió ignorar el hecho, ella se había marchado ya y él tenía que analizar los nuevos datos que había conseguido sobre ella, además de terminar de curar a Bepo, Shachi y Penguin, quienes esperaban afuera a que él terminase de curar a la chica.

Pero aún tenía una duda nueva que destaca entre todas.

¿Qué era ese brebaje?

Continuara…

* * *

**N.A: **Pues a aquí que llegamos. Dejar reviews.;), si os a gustado, o queréis decirme algo (Criticas, sugerencias, halagos, insultos, peguntas…lo que queráis) Por mi parte nada más que añadir. Venga hasta luego (^^)/


	10. Adicta al caos

**N.A: **Holaaa! Aquí os traigo otro capítulo de esta historia. Siento el retraso, pero no tengo excusa, simplemente se me olvido subirlo el domingo. Gomen.

**Ronda de respuestas:**

**dorea1991: **Créeme, a Nicte no le interesa tener a ese bicho de mascota, prefiere ponerle una correa a cierto médico que no le deja hacerse abrigos. XD

**ssspooky: **Misterio, misterio! Ese es el objetivo, manteneros con la curiosidad. Y respecto a Hurricane, esta en pausa porque no me viene la inspiración, pero tan pronto como ponga una trampa para musas y capture alguna, subo el Chap. :)

**Umii: **Entonces prepárate para lo que viene, no este, pero el próximo te gustara más. ;)

**Yami Krismiya: **En ese caso, permíteme alimentar esa adicción. ;3

**Angelagdp****_:_**Me alegro de que te guste, y aquí esta el siguiente chap. :D

**Natsuki Akagami:** Entonces, me encargare de agravar esa adicción XD Me alegro de que te guste. Y sobre el brebaje, bueno, ya se vera lo que es. :)

**_Special thanks to my Beta_****: PoisonedLetters **;)

**Gracias por los Reviews y disfrutar de la historia :D **

* * *

Capítulo 10: Adicta al caos.

En los días siguientes todo volvió a la normalidad. Lo de la bestia de Silverlake quedó como una anécdota más que contar y a los pocos días casi todos dejaron el tema de lado. Pero Trafalgar no se olvido de castigar a Nicte, que la mandó hacer todas las tareas de tipo "domestica" del submarino, entre las cuales se incluían: Hacer la colada, hacer la comida o es su defecto a ayudar al cocinero a prepararla y limpiar.

Nicte se negó al principió pero terminó cediendo cuando Bepo se deprimió por cualquier comentario y le propuso comprarle ropa nueva. Y es que como cualquier mujer no podía resistirse a renovar su armario, que dentro de éste las polillas se morían de aburrimiento porque no había ropa a la cual hacer agujeros. Además sus únicas prendas eran: El abrigo que Dan la dio, que estaba destrozado por los ataques de la famosa fiera, la ropa de asesina de color negro que llevaba desde un principió y ya, porque la otra túnica de color blanco la olvido en Silverlake.

Así que ahora estaba discutiendo con Bepo, Shachi y Penguin en su camarote. Los cuales se habían ofrecido a ayudarla o al menos intentarlo con su crisis de moda.

-Ya he dicho que no pienso ponerme eso. –Replicó Nicte, señalando acusatoria la prenda que llevaba Bepo entre las zarpas, que era el mono blanco que llevaban todos los tripulantes del submarino. –Es hortera.

-Lo siento. –Se disculpó Bepo, para después mostrarse contrariado con el comentario de ella. –Es lo que llevan todos.

-Como si quiere ser de oro, no me lo pongo.

Nicte se cruzó de brazos, enviando la señal muda de que no iba a cambiar de opinión. Pero ellos siguieron picándola.

-Mi _Hime_ estará preciosa con él puesto. –La animó Shachi, que luego sonrió de forma sugerente. –Pero por mí, puedes ir en ropa interior.

-Es cierto. –Asintió Penguin. –Como hace unos días, que te paseaste por los pasillos con esas pintas.

Nicte les dio a ambos una colleja que retumbó en la habitación, molesta por los comentarios de éstos, que ahora tenían cada uno la marca de una mano decorándoles los cogotes.

-Eso fue un accidente. –Se defendió ella. –No volverá a ocurrir.

-Lástima. –Murmuraron ambos hombres a la par, ganándose una mirada de advertencia por parte de Nicte.

-Volviendo al tema principal. –Interrumpió el oso. –Debes ponértelo, no hay otra ropa aquí.

Nicte termino aceptando el mono, porque aunque la idea de atracar el armario de Law era atractiva, decidió no hacerlo. Pero antes de comenzar a vestirse les pidió a Shachi y Penguin una camiseta, quienes se fueron en busca de la prenda que ella había pedido. A los minutos regresaron con algunas camisetas en las manos. Nicte eligió una camiseta de tirantes naranja con la jolly roger de la tripulación, que llevaba Penguin entre todo el montón de ropa que traía. Después de darle las gracias y echarles de la habitación con la excusa de que necesitaba intimidad, comenzó a vestirse.

Primero se puso la camiseta que le dio Penguin, le quedaba algo grande pero no le importaba ir enseñando el sujetador por ambos lados de ésta. Siguió con el mono, subiendo la cremallera de éste hasta la cadera, una vez así con la parte superior y las mangas se las ciñó al cuerpo en un cinturón improvisado, por último se calzó sus botas y se trenzó el pelo.

Cuando salió del camarote recibió algunos silbidos y comentarios de aprobación por parte de algunos hombres que pasaban por ahí. Ignorándolos se dirigió a la habitación de lavandería ya que su primera tarea era hacer la colada de todos los trapos sucios de los marineros.

Cuando llegó a la habitación donde estaba todo lo necesario para comenzar su mandado, se detuvo delante de la puerta y la abrió con cuidado. Un olor desagradable llegó hasta su nariz, reprimió una arcada y entró en el cuartó, dio la luz y deseó no haberlo echo.

Ante ella montones de ropa sucia se apilaban en el suelo, se aguantó el asco y entró en esa cueva putrefacta. Agradeció enormemente que hubiese dos lavadoras y secadoras industriales, eso facilitaría su tarea pero no mejoraría el panorama. No tenía ni idea de cómo iban esas maquinas, ella cada vez que necesitaba lavar su ropa se iba a un río a limpiarlas, así que era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de usar uno de esos electrodomésticos.

Comenzó a dividir la ropa por tipos, los monos por un lado y las otras prendas por otro junto a las "delicadas". Metió los monos en una lavadora y los demás trapos en la otra. Cogió el bote de detergente que había encima de una estantería de pared metálica y echó una cantidad desproporcionada en cada máquina, después comenzó a manipular los mandos, pulsando los botones y girando las ruletas.

Ambas lavadoras comenzaron a funcionar y ella se sentó encima de una, comenzando a cantar una canción a pleno pulmón para entretenerse mientras esperaba a que la colada estuviera lista para secar.

-Las bellezas de Grand Line, pueden derretir un corazón. –Cantó ella. –Pero cuidado con las de Ghostflag, o luego tendrás picazón. Canto para los marineros animar, canto para los demás sin cesar, canto para mi capitán elogiar… si consigo sus nombres recordar. Canto y pierdo el tiempo, no lo puedo creer; pero vosotros ahí mirando no tenéis nada mejor que hacer. Visto como un bufón, actuó como una chacha, voy con los que maldigo y me quisieron clavar un hacha. Lo que hago por salvar mi vida es un alucine; cómo aprender a encender una lavadora y hacer que todo esto rime…

Su canto fue interrumpido cuando sintió bajo su trasero como la maquina retumbaba con violencia y comenzaba a echar agua jabonosa por todos lados. Entró en pánico y lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrir la puerta del tambor de la lavadora, provocando que espuma, agua y ropa salieran de golpe, inundando todo.

Dos tripulantes que pasaban por la zona, fueron atraídos por algunas maldiciones que salían de la lavandería y se encontraron con la escena que nunca creyeron imaginar.

Nicte estaba intentado no ahogarse con la espuma mientras se reía como una histérica.

-Esta mujer. –Dijo uno de ello. –Vamos a ayudarla.

-Menudo destrozo ha montado. –Comentó el otro. –Tendrá que limpiarlo antes de que el capitán se entere.

Ambos ayudaron a Nicte a recoger todo el estropicio. Cuando acabaron ella se lo agradeció prometiéndoles que eso no volvería a ocurrir. Antes de irse de la lavandería abrió la otra lavadora, pensando que en esa las cosas sí las había hecho bien, pero cuando la abrió se quedó a cuadros. Toda la ropa estaba encogida y de todos los colores, siendo el más dominante el rosa. Cayó en la cuenta de que olvidó separar la ropa que destiñe del resto y que la lavadora tenía el programa de altas temperaturas. Decidió actuar como si ella no hubiera hecho nada, así que salió de la lavandería y siguió cantando.

- Nadie comprende mi situación, mi vida no es normal, cantar para disimular en una situación terminal.

* * *

Su siguiente tarea era ayudar a hacer la comida. Cuando llegó a la cocina lo primero que hizo fue saludar a Damen, el cocinero de la tripulación. Un hombre parecido a Trafalgar aunque solo en la complexión: era un par de años más mayor, no tenía tatuajes visibles, era rubio con el pelo un poco más largo y padecía heterocromía haciendo que su ojo izquierdo fuera azul y el otro marrón. Con un carácter algo callado pero muy noble y fiable, tenía el don de la cocina ya que dentro de la embarcación era el único que podía preparar algo decente también había oído que Damen fue uno de los primeros en unirse a Law.

-Estás aquí, Black. –Dijo Damen, entregándole un delantal, que ella se lo puso enseguida, y guiándola hacia una encimera donde había algunos utensilios de cocina. –Empieza cortando las verduras, pero lávalas antes.

-OK.

Nicte cogió algunas hortalizas y comenzó a lavarlas bajo el grifo de la pileta. Mientras ella hacia eso, el cocinero sacó un pollo de una jaula donde había otros, la rompió el cuello y comenzó a desplumar al ave. El silencio se apoderó de la situación, pero no era incomodo y sólo se rompía cuando Damen le daba alguna indicación a ella.

Llegó la hora de empezar a picar las verduras. Nicte cogió un cuchillo de cocina y no pudo evitar pesarlo y comprobar el filo. Empezó a cortar las hortalizas tranquilamente, mientras Damen comprobaba la sopa que se estaba calentado es la olla encima de los fogones.

-Damen. –Llamó ella al cocinero. –Ya he terminado, ¿hago algo más?

-Coge otro pollo y desplúmalo. –Dijó él.

La asesina hizo lo mandado, se acerco a la jaula donde estaban las aves y eligió a un pollo con cuidado. Cuando lo fue a coger pasó algo que desencadenó una serie de circunstancias.

Damen era narcoléptico, y eso significaba que tenía una alteración del sueño que provocaba que se quedase dormido en cualquier momento. Law, como médico que era le había dado medicación para evitar los episodios de sueño, pero no todos estaban controlados.

Provocando que se quedase dormido de pie delante de la olla, la cual comenzó a hervir con ímpetu haciendo que todo su contenido se saliese y salpicase todos los fogones. Nicte se dio cuenta de ello y fue a apagar el gas para que la olla dejase de hervir. Fue tanta su prisa que dejó la jaula de los pollos abierta provocando que las aves escapasen y comenzaran a revolotear por el lugar, llenado todo de plumas, tirando los platos al suelo…

Damen se despertó algo desorientado estudió la escena que ocurría delante de sus ojos. Nicte intentaba, desesperada, meter a las aves dentro de la jaula a duras penas, provocando que ella terminase tirando los cuchillos de cocina por todos lados sin fijarse donde apuntaba.

El alboroto que montaron atrajo la atención de los hombres que se reunieron alrededor de la puerta, de la cual salió Damen seguido por pollos y algunos cuchillos que se clavaron en la pared siguiendo la silueta del cocinero. Los marineros alarmados por que la chica se hubiese vuelto loca y hubiese comenzado a atacar al cocinero, se asomaron por el hueco de la puerta.

Vieron como la chica, estaba en medio de la cocina la cual estaba hecha unos zorros: Platos rotos por doquier, sartenes y ollas tiradas por ahí, cuchillos y otros objetos afilados decoraban la pared y suelo y alguna mesa, la comida estaba desperdiciada y plumas llenaban el lugar. Nicte estaba de pie con un pollo en brazos mirando inocentemente a los demás, cómo si ella no hubiese roto un plato.

-Esto… –Comenzó Nicte, sonriendo dulcemente. -¿He sido yo?

Los hombres comenzaron a reírse entre ellos ante la repentina inocencia de ella. Ellos decidieron ayudarla por el bien el submarino, viendo que cada tarea que Law le había encomendado, la chica la liaba parda y antes de que la cagase aún más, le dijeron que podía ir a fregar la cubierta mientras ellos se encargaban de arreglar la cocina.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y Nicte estaba acabando de limpiar la cubierta, ante la atenta mirada de Bepo el cual se entero de los líos que ella provocó y había decidido vigilarla. El oso estaba tirado en el suelo disfrutando de ambiente veraniego que había, mientras dormía.

Ella termino de limpiar el suelo y se sentó encima de Bepo. Estaba tan cansada que se desplomó encima de la tripa del animal, sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

Los minutos pasaron y el anochecer se presento. Law buscaba a Bepo para hablar con él sobre lo que había pasado en el submarino por culpa de Nicte. Como conocía la costumbre del oso de salir a dormir fuera, se dirigió directamente a la cubierta. Al llegar una sonrisa extraña para él, ya que era cálida, se dibujó en sus labios. Ante sus ojos una visión algo rara a la par que tierna.

Bepo estaba dormido tirado en suelo y encima de él descansaba Nicte, la cual estaba acurrucada sobre la tripa de éste y una de las zarpas del oso la abraza.

Se acercó a ellos y susurró.

-Eres una adicta al caos, Nicte-ya.

Continuara…

* * *

**N.A: **Pues a aquí que llegamos. Dejar reviews.;), si os a gustado, o queréis decirme algo (Criticas, sugerencias, halagos, insultos, peguntas…lo que queráis) Por mi parte nada más que añadir. Venga hasta luego (^^)/


	11. Si le hago un tajo, ¿sangrará?

**N.A: **Holaaa! Aquí os traigo otro capítulo de Pulse.

**Ronda de respuestas:**

**Natsuki Akagami:** La verdad es que estoy un poco harta de encontrarme a chicas en las historias que se le da bien hacer todo. Por eso decidí que Nicte no iba a ser perfecta en el ámbito de las tareas domesticas. Las lavadoras son un mundo y si encima no sabes usarlas la cosa se vuelve un caos. Y sip, todo el mundo a utilizar ropa interior rosa! Y esa frase, tienes más razón que un santo. ;)

**Yami Krismiya: **Bueno, aquí esta. Disfrutarlo :D

**Umii: **Espero que te guste :)

**_Special thanks to my Beta_****: ****PoisonedLetters **;)

**Gracias por los Reviews y disfrutar de la historia :D**

* * *

Capitulo 11: Si le hago un tajo, ¿sangrará?

Bepo movió una oreja atento, hacía un rato que estaba despierto pero no quiso moverse por si despertaba a Nicte, ya que ésta yacía encima de él durmiendo tranquilamente. Le costaba imaginarse que Law fuera capaz de soltar semejante cursilería. Ya intuía que su capitán sentía algo más que curiosidad por la fémina, pero nunca creyó que fuera cierto, era más bien una corazonada errónea. Pero… ¿Y si no se equivocaba?

Sintió como el peso de Nicte desaparecía de encima de él, extrañado abrió un ojo y vio como Law llevaba a la chica cargada en sus brazos de vuelta al interior del submarino. Su capitán era tan bueno que se encargaría de deshacerse por él del lastre que le suponía Nicte. Cerró el ojo y se volvió a quedar dormido.

Nicte se espabiló un poco cuando sintió que parecía que flotaba en el aire. Abrió los ojos y entre las pestañas vio una superficie amarilla. Extrañada elevó la cabeza un poco y se encontró con el rostro de Law. Espera un momento… ¿él la llevaba en brazos? Abrió los ojos de en par en par y clavó la vista en él. Law se había detenido al notar que Nicte estaba despierta y sonrió.

-¿Qué haces? –Preguntó Nicte con una tranquilidad pasmosa.

-Llevarte. –Contestó simplemente Law. –Te has quedado dormida encima de Bepo.

-Ya veo. ¿Puedes bajarme?

-No.

Empezó a caminar de nuevo, ignorando la cara de fastidio que Nicte tenía mientras intentaba escapar, se dirigió al camarote de la chica. De repente ella se sintió de mejor humor cuando Law la dejó encima de su cama. Al otro lado de ésta, en la zona de los pies, él se sentó dirigiendo su mirada hacia la asesina con una sonrisa.

-No esperes que te dé las gracias. –Espetó Nicte, con tono cortante. –Ahora lárgate.

-¿Cuándo aprenderás que el que da las órdenes aquí, soy yo?

Ella entornó los ojos, esbozando a penas una sonrisa.

-Tal vez tenga que aprenderlo por las malas.

-Exacto, por eso mismo te quedarás aquí todo el tiempo. No quiero que salgas de la habitación para nada, excepto para cubrir tus necesidades básicas. El resto del tiempo permanecerás aquí.

-Espera, qué. –Nicte abrió los ojos levemente por la sorpresa. -¿Me vas a encerrar en este cuartucho?

-No creó que tenga que repetirme. –Law se lo dejó muy claro con esas palabras. –Buenas noches. –Añadió con un tono de burla que hacían crispar los nervios.

Law se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación dejando a Nicte a solas con sus pensamientos alterados. Simplemente no se lo podía creer.

-¡Maldito bastardo! –Exclamó dirigiéndose a la puerta, para que Law, a pesar de estar fuera de la habitación, le escuchase.

Enfurruñada se metió dentro en la cama para intentar recuperar el sueño, pero la noticia aún rondaba en su cabeza consiguiendo todo lo contrario, la desvelaba. Él era un cabrón inhumano, no podía, ni tenía, el poder suficiente para encerrarla con tanta facilidad.

-Si le hago un tajo. –Murmuró pensativa cerrando los ojos. -¿Sangrará?

* * *

Al día siguiente Nicte, fue al comedor del submarino para tratar de saciar el hambre que sentía.

-Buenos días. –Saludó ella a una pequeña parte de la tripulación que estaba en la sala, entre ellos se incluían Penguin y Shachi. -¿Hay algo comestible por aquí?

Recibió algún que otro saludo, empezaba a llevarse mejor con la tripulación, pero de vez en cuando se daban casos de roces violentos entre ellos. La estancia estaba dominada por un par de mesas centrales, largas, anchas y de madera clara, sobre las cuales había tazas, platos, cucharas, jarras y fuentes de comida y alrededor de éstas estaban rodeadas por bancos. Penguin le indicó que tomase asiento al lado de ellos y ella cogió una taza que Shachi muy amablemente se la llenó de café con leche y tres azucarillos. Le dio las gracias y bebió un sorbo.

-¿Tienes algo planeado para hoy? –Penguin la preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza. –Bien, pues te vienes con nosotros.

-¿Eh? –Musitó ella. –Por qué.

-Porque dentro de algunas horas atracaremos en el puerto de una isla. –Contestó Shachi. –Y queremos ir a la ciudad.

-¿Y para qué me necesitáis?

-Para nada, no puedes salir del submarino. -Sonó una voz detrás de ella.

Nicte se giró con brusquedad hacia la voz. No pudo evitar una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Buenos días. –Dijo ella, luego añadió con una nota de sarcasmo-: Capitán.

-Asesina-ya. –Contestó Law. Antes de que Nicte pudiese replicar, dijo-:Serás la encargada de buscar esto para mí. **  
**

Trafalgar le tendió un papel doblado, ella vaciló un momento antes de cogerlo.

-Pensé que no podía salir de la nave. -Replicó Nicte, casi hablando para sí misma.

-Excepto si yo lo mando.

-Ya, claro. -Dijo ella, mirando ahora el papel, preguntó- :¿Y qué es?

-Material médico. -Contestó Law sin prestar demasiado atención a la cara de fastidio que tenía Nicte.

-No parece ser un trabajo muy entretenido. **  
**

-No tiene que serlo, pero esta vez no causes un desastre.

-Aburrido. –Espetó ella. -Míralo por el lado bueno, el color rosa se lleva esta temporada. -Sonrió inocentemente. -¿Y por qué no vas tú sólito a buscarlo? Al fin y al cabo, tú eres el médico, no pidas a otros que traigan tus juguetes.**  
**

-Sólo hazlo.

* * *

Cuando llegó a los alrededores de la tienda donde vendía los suministros médicos que Law le había encargado comprar, una imagen curiosa llamó su atención. En la plaza principal de aquella isla, que estaba llena de algunos puestos, a pocos metros de donde ella se encontraba, una disputa entre un vendedor y dos marines tenía lugar.

-¡No son objetos robados! –Se defendió el tendero, provocando que los dos marines sonrieran de forma altiva.

-Eso no es lo que dicen por aquí. –Replicó uno de los uniformados. –Hemos recibo algunas denuncias de aldeanos, informando de que algunas de las joyas que vende, son robadas.

-No es verdad. Yo no vendo objetos robados.

-Lo siento, señor, pero tendremos que requisarle toda la mercancía. –Informó el otro marino, de aspecto menos bruto que el anterior.

-¡Me quejaré a vuestros superiores!

-No hay tiempo para eso, señor.

Nicte no se inmutó, estaba acostumbrada a esta clase de actos, pero no pudo reprimir una sensación de lástima por aquel hombre. Se dispuso a retirarse cuando oyó un grito. Alarmada giró la cabeza hacia la plaza.

En aquel momento una pequeña batalla había comenzado. Una misteriosa figura, vestida con túnicas de color rojo, parecidas a las que solía llevar ella, se peleaba contra los dos marines anteriores. Utilizaba movimientos rápidos y elegantes, como si bailara una mortal danza, que terminó acabando con la vida de los marines. Nicte abrió los ojos conmocionada, estaba usando movimientos parecidos a los que empleaban los Tánatos. Tenía que conseguir más información sobre aquella figura.

Nicte aprovechó la oportunidad, en la que se había trasformado la situación, para capturar al desconocido, que rápidamente corría en dirección opuesta a la suya para escapar de la escena del delito. La asesina corrió hacía el individuo y cuando estuvo a su altura, le sorprendió su complexión ligera e infantil, como una bailarina. Justo antes de atraparle, el sujeto se volvió hacía ella con una sonrisa divertida.

Se quedó sorprendida, el desconocido era una mujer, confusa fijó su vista al cuello de la chica, tenía un colgante con una triqueta*, símbolo que también solían utilizar los Tánatos para reconocerse entre ellos. Su colgante lo guardaba en el bolsillo del cinturón.

Ambas se detuvieron.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí mirándome? –Dijo la chica, apremiándola.

-¿Quién eres?

-Qué importa eso ahora. Lo siento pero no es el momento de hablar, si no nos esfumamos nos pillaran.

Y para enfatizar sus palabras aún más, una bala paso entre ambas en aquel momento. La chica cogió la mano de Nicte, y acto seguido, empezó a correr en la misma dirección que antes.

-Suéltame. –Replicó Nicte, intentando deshacerse del agarre de la otra. –Yo no voy hacía allí.

-¿Hacía dónde? –Preguntó la chica. –Hermanita.

Nicte hizo un mohín de sorpresa.

-Voy al puerto. Y no soy tu "hermanita."

-Pues ahora lo eres.

-Que seamos de la misma hermandad, no significa que tengamos relación alguna.

-Para ser joven, eres una gruñona. –Se rió ella. -¡Pero rápido! Los tenemos detrás de nosotras.

Nicte giró la cabeza un poco y miró como un pequeño grupo de marines las seguían pisándoles los talones. Sin soltar la mano de su supuesta hermana, se adelantó, ahora ella era quien guiaba a la chica.

-Hay un par de cajas ahí que pueden servirnos de apoyo para llegar a ese tejado. –Nicte señaló una casa baja que estaba a pocos metros de ellas. –Desde ahí podremos orientarnos.

-Piensas rápido, hermanita. –Dijo la chica. –Pero déjame las cosas a mí.

Y diciendo ésto, se puso en cabeza de nuevo, guiando a Nicte hacía un callejón, que desembocaba en otro, y en otro, hasta que la asesina perdió el norte completamente. Detrás de ellas las voces de los marines se iban marchitando hasta que sólo quedó el ruido de sus pisadas sobre el pavimento de la calle.

-Marines estúpidos. –Comentó con desdén la desconocida. –No tienen nada que hacer en contra nuestra. ¡Vamos!

Llegaron al puerto, donde el submarino de los Hearts estaba atracado, con Bepo, Law, Shachi y Penguin en cubierta. Viendo como un sujeto arrastraba a Nicte hacía el submarino. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, ambas estaban a bordo.

Comenzó el interrogatorio.

-¿Quién es éste? –Preguntó Law a Nicte.

-Ésta, dirás. –Replicó el sujeto, enfadada. Se quitó la capucha y miró de forma hostil a Trafalgar. –Soy una chica.

Todos se sorprendieron de distintas formas, Law se quedó inexpresivo, Shachi y Penguin gritando de alegría por tener a otra mujer en el submarino, Bepo disculpándose por haber pensado que la chica era un hombre y Nicte se rió un poco al ver las expresiones de los demás más la cara de triunfo que tenia la otra.

La chica era sencilla, atractiva de una forma extraña, un poco más alta que Nicte, pero con menos curvas, piel clara pero no pálida y una sonrisa de loca en sus labios. Tenía los ojos grandes de un color miel que brillaban con una inteligencia vibrante, pelo castaño peinado en un moño con flequillo, tenía cuatro pendientes en una oreja y dos en la otra, y vestía un traje parecido al que Nicte llevaba en un principio, pero de color rojo y dorado.

-No tengo ni idea de quién es. –Contestó Nicte, llamando la atención de todos. –Pero es una Tánatos.

-Y cómo lo sabes. –Dijo Law. –Podría ser cualquiera.

La chica se cruzó de brazos y miró a Nicte, quien se mordió el labio, pensativa, y dijo:

-Lo es y ya.

-Exacto. –Comentó la chica, sonriendo triunfal. –Soy una Tánatos, Valentina Wonka.

-Me da igual. Te quiero fuera de mi submarino. –Espetó Law. –Con una asesina tengo suficiente, y es mucho más de lo creía. –Añadió con voz baja.

Trafalgar tras decir aquello volvió al interior del submarino, seguido de Bepo, pero antes de irse le echó una mirada de advertencia a Nicte, que reaccionó devolviéndole el gesto más una sonrisa amenazante.

-¿Así que eres una asesina también? –Preguntó Penguin a Valentina.

-Sí. –Contestó la aludida. –Pero últimamente no tengo trabajo. Y… ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

-Personas que junto a otras, de igual condición se dedican a navegar libremente por los mares y abordar barcos para robar. –Dijo Shachi, mirando con una sonrisa a Valentina. –Hombres de buena fortuna, que existen con el único motivo de hacer lo que quieran.

-Piratas. –Explicó Nicte con una carcajada.

-Le quitas la poesía a todo. –Comentó Penguin con tristeza. –Pero es cierto, somos piratas. Los piratas Heart, para ser exactos.

Valentina comenzó a reírse a pleno pulmón, haciendo que los piratas pusieran una cara de confusión.

-Que nombre más cursi. –Se rió valentina, que estaba a punto de llorar por la risa. – ¿A quién se le ocurrió semejante nombre? Ay, que me meo.

Shachi y Penguin pusieron mala cara, y Nicte lo único que hizo fue asentir conforme a la declaración de la chica. A ella también le resultaba un poco cursi el nombre de la banda. Pero tenía otras cosas que discutir con la recién llegada, de forma estratégica se retiró junto a ella a otra zona de la cubierta, lejos de oídos indiscretos.

-¿Qué ha sido lo de hace un momento? –Preguntó Nicte, refiriéndose a la escena que había desatado todo –Los Tánatos no suelen actuar así.

-Pues aplícate el cuento, hermanita. –Replicó Valentina, mirando de forma significativa a Nicte y añadió con un tono de voz de reproche-:La Tánatos que se unió a una tripulación pirata. –Nicte exigió con la mirada una respuesta. Haciendo sonreír a la chica. – Tu caso ha llegado a toda la hermandad, todos lo saben por tu bonito cartel de recompensa. Pero… ¿Por qué te arriesgaste a esto? ¿Tan atraída estas por ese pirata, hermanita?

-No es eso. –Contestó de mala manera Nicte, sonrojándose. –Es una deuda que tengo que saldar.

-¿Una deuda?

-El Cirujano me salvó la vida en una ocasión.

-Así que esto es el caso de: Una vida por otra vida. ¿No?

-Sí. –Contestó Nicte. –Pero el problema es que el 'Capitán' sabe defenderse.

-Tengo entendido que es usuario. –Dijo Valentina, muy natural. Nicte se limitó a asentir con la cabeza –Eso significa que su mayor enemigo es el agua.

-Naturalmente. –Concedió Nicte. Luego alzó una ceja extrañada. -¿Me estas sugiriendo que me deshaga de él?

-Así es.

-No puedo hacer eso.

-¿Quién ha dicho que lo hagas tú? –Replicó Valentina, luego bajó la voz. –Es un sencillo plan: Tú haces salir del submarino al señor "Te quiero fuera de aquí", lo entretienes un rato, el suficiente para darme tiempo a colocarme detrás de él y tirarle por la borda al mar. –Hizo una pausa para mirar la cara seria de Nicte. –Luego tú te lanzas tras él y le sacas fuera del agua. Y ya está, le has salvado la vida ganándote de nuevo la libertad.

-Tú estás loca. –Negó con la cabeza Nicte. –No pienso hacer eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es una locura. Además, por raro que parezca prefiero no hacer planes para ese asunto. Estoy segura de que llegara un día en que podré saldar mi deuda de forma natural.

-Y luego yo soy la loca. –Se quejó la chica. –Bueno, da igual lo que hagas, pero debes tener cuidado con los piratas. Ellos no deben saber mucho sobre los Tánatos, así que cuida tu lengua.

-Eso ya lo sé.

-Bien pues entonces… yo me voy. –Reflexionó un momento. –Pero coge esto al menos. –Se hurgó dentro de un bolsillo y saco un _Ko den den mushi*,_ la concha era de color negro con manchas salpicadas simulando la sangre y tenía el curioso accesorio de una capucha sobre su cabeza. Nicte alzó una ceja extrañada. –Pero nos mantendremos en contacto con esto.

Nicte lo cogió con algo de vacilación, por un lado le vendría bien estar en contacto con un Tánatos, pero sentía recelo hacía Valentina. Pero finalmente decidió confiar en ella, aunque sólo fuese porque era una Tánatos al igual que ella

Continuara...

*Triqueta: Símbolo celta que simboliza la muerte, la vida y el renacimiento.

*_Ko den den mushi: _Los caracoles eso pequeños que usan para mantener el contacto.

* * *

**N.A: **Pues a aquí que llegamos. Primero, valentina va a ser un personaje casual, así que va a salir de vez en cuando en otros capítulos, aunque su aparición va a ser al azar.

Dejar reviews.;), si os a gustado, o queréis decirme algo (Criticas, sugerencias, halagos, insultos, peguntas…lo que queráis) Por mi parte nada más que añadir. Venga hasta luego (^^)/


End file.
